Beauty and the Knight
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a knight who had forgotten how to love and was placed under a terrible curse until he regained what he had lost. And there was a beautiful young maiden with a heart full of love and yet her heart still yearned for what it could not have. With their lives so different, it was only natural for fate to declare their paths to cross.
1. Chapter 1

**My Princess Tutu version of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast", which I don't own. I own my OC Tora. I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young knight lived in a shining castle. The castle was a beautiful gift to the knight as payment for his courage and valor. All was good, until one day, a dark crow beast invaded the castle. The knight was overwhelmed, and barley made it out alive. However, the King and Queen perished. From that day forward, the knight was grief-stricken, and this grief turned his heart bitter to all.**

 **One day, an old lady came to the door of the castle begging him to let her stay and offered him a crystal swan, but the knight turned her away. But she warned him not to be deceived by her appearance for beauty is found within. The knight refused to hear any of it as he threatened the old woman with death should she not leave.**

 **The old woman waved her hand as a bright light surrounded her. And before the knight's eyes, stood a fairy. The knight trembled with fear hoping not to incure her rath and tried to make amends. But the fairy did not except them, for she had already seen that there was no love in his heart.**

 **Then as retribution, the fairy sealed the knight in his armored prison and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived in it. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the knight sealed himself inside his castle, with a magic book as his only window to the outside world. The swan she had offered was truly an enchanted statue, which would hold its shape until his 18th year. The only way for the knight to be freed of the curse was if he were to find a girl that could love him and he could love back before the crystal swan was to lose its feathers and crack. If he could not, he would be doomed to remain horrorfying for all time. But who could ever learn to love a beast?**

In a small village on the countryside of Germany, the sun began to side over the sleepy town. Birds chirped and fluttered to the ground. Shop owners opened their doors and prepared for work. Villagers emerged from their homes and began their daily chores.

A young girl by the name of Tora emerged from a small cottage on the outskirts of the town.

She was quite beautiful with her fair skin, long auburn hair, and teal-colored eyes. She was dressed in simple clothes, blue overalls atop a brown shirt, faded brown shoes with long white socks, and a round pendant the color of a sapphire glistened on her neck. But though Tora's attire was simple, she was not and nor did it diminish her beauty.

Tora smiled a rather beautiful smile as she departed from the house and went about her business. The fifteen-year-old couldn't help how the winds were just right, the air almost as if filled with music.

 _Gold Crown Town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before.  
Gold Crown Town  
Full of friendly people  
Waking up to say…_

 _Hallo!_

Hallo!

Hallo!

Hallo!

Hallo!

Several smiling villagers popped their heads out of their doors and windows and waved as Tora walked by.

Tora waved and smiled back as she greeted her neighbors.

 _There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Every morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town_

"Good morning, Tora!" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by the gruff, yet kind voice of the middle aged man who ran the bakery.

"Morning, Herr!" Tora called back, following the man.

"Where are you off to this fine morning?" the baker asked.

"Oh, the bookshop!" Tora pulled out her book and opened it. "I've just finished the most wonderful story about a magic beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

"That's nice," said the baker. It was clear from his tone that the baker had only asked to be polite and Tora's book was of little interest to him. The next thing Tora knew, he was barking into the bakery. "Marie! The brötchen! Hurry up!"

Instead of becoming offended, Tora just shrugged and went on her way.

As she walked to the bookstore, the villagers whispered and gossiped to one another about Tora and her "odd" behavior.

 _Look there she goes, that girl is strange  
No question!  
That girl's distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
Cause her heads up in the clouds  
No denying she's a funny girl that Tora._

Tora like her town well enough. It was a beautiful little village and the villagers were like a second family to her. But nothing ever changed. Everyday it was same old routine and the same faces. There was never anything new. She longed for some of the excitement she read about in her books. Other times she wanted to explore life beyond that of her village and find a new friend. Just a break from the same old life she'd always known, that was all she really wanted.

A horse and wagon rode past Tora. She grabbed onto the back and jumped on. She rode on the back of the carriage through town. The townspeople rushed and scurried through town. As the townspeople were going about there daily lives, Tora got off at the bookstore.

The bookstore owner smile "Why hello, Tora! How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine, thank you. I came to return the book." Tora handed him the book from her basket.

"Really, that was fast!" the bookstore owner said in a stunned fashion.

"I couldn't put it down," said Tora. No matter the length, if Tora was hooked onto a book, she'd read it from cover to cover in a matter of hours. Tora climbed up the book shop ladder and began skimming through the books. "Have you got anything new?"

The bookshop owner laughed. "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll borrow..." Tora looked through the books until she found an old favorite and then she handed it to the bookshop owner. "This one!"

"That one?" said the bookshop owner, in surprise. "But Tora, you've read it three times already!"

"It's my favorite!" Tora explained. She slid in the ladder around. "Places of adventures, sword fights to the death, a prince in disguise…"

"Well if you like it all that much, its yours." The owner said.

"But sir..." Tora blinked.

"I insist! Anything for my best customer."

"Well thank you. Thank you very, very much," Tora graciously accepted the gift and left back into town.

 _Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well…  
With a dreamy far off look  
And a nose stuck in a book  
A puzzle to the rest of us is Tora._

Tora stopped at the towns' fountain and sat down. It was simply amazing. She was at her favorite part and it was her favorite because it was where the protagonist met her Prince Charming. But as any good story went, she wouldn't discover Prince Charming's identity until chapter three.

She was so entranced in her book, not caring what was going on around her. Sheep roamed near her, some looked up and sat next to her. The sheepherder hurried behind his runaway flock, scurrying them away.

It was no wonder that Tora was regarded as the most beautiful girl in the village, for there was nobody who could hold a candle to her looks. But behind Tora's fair façade, she was regarded as rather odd for she was very different from the other villagers. Indeed, she was nothing like the others and that caused her to be the stuff of gossip and the center of attention, whether she liked it or not or knew it or not.

A shot rang out and a goose that was flying with its flock fell into a sack belonging to a dwarf by the name of Sato.

Sato was small in height and was also quite skinny. He was from a well-to-do family but wasn't considered very handsome with his dirty blond hair and green eyes and nor was he considered very intelligent or even highly regarded. But none of that mattered to Sato. All he cared about was pleasing his idol, Karasu, the hunter who'd shot the goose.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Karasu!" gushed Sato. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Sato had been Karasu's friend and loyal follower since childhood when Karasu had defended Sato against bullies.

Karasu grinned smugly as he stepped out from under the awning and into the sunlight. Karasu was the most admired and sought-after man in the village and it was no wonder. Besides his good looks which including six feet in height, bronze hair, black eyes and triangular jawline, he was also from an extremely wealthy and respected family. He was also very strong and his skills were unmatched.

"I know," said Karasu, as he shoved his hunter's rifle into his hostler.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!" said Sato.

Unlike Sato and certain other men in the village, Karasu had no trouble whatsoever with women. He had plenty of admirers for every young lady desired to be his wife.

"It's true, Sato. And I've got my sights set on that one!" said Karasu, as he pointed to Tora, who was buying some apples.

"Tora?" Sato blinked. "Sir, I know she's beautiful, but she's strange to say the least. Even her family is strange."

"She's the most beautiful girl in town!" Karasu declared.

"I know but-!"

"That makes her the best!" A menacing gleam flashed in Karasu's eyes as he demanded of Sato. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"You do, but what about a normal girl? One who's sibling isn't a dancer?"

"She is the only one who as beautiful as me. Hence my plans are to woo and marry Tora." Karasu stared into a mirror with admiration.

When Karasu noticed that Tora was disappearing from his line of sight, Karasu leapt into action and began to follow her. But it seemed the world was out to get him because no matter what Karasu did or how polite he attempted to be, Karasu's pathway to Tora was blocked by people going about their business and it was quite annoying.

"Karasu, my old friend, maybe this is a wild goose chase," said Sato, as he struggled to keep up with Karasu. He had to take three steps for every one of Karasu's. "If you can't even get close to her now, how're you going to woo and marry Tora?"

But Karasu was stubborn and he refused to admit defeat.

Completely oblivious to the crowd behind her, Tora looked up at the sky, leaning against a store sign, slightly envious of the exciting lives the characters of her book led.

 _There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _Just watch I'm going to make Tora my wife!_

 _Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar verpassen  
It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That's Tora!_

Tora turned around and the talking stopped. She shrugged and continued walking with her book.

"Hallo, Tora. Looking lovely as usual." said Karasu.

"Hallo, Karasu." Karasu took the book from Tora hands and began flipping through it. "Karasu, may I have my book please?"

Karasu looked revolted. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

Tora couldn't help but roll her eyes while looking amused. "There are a good many wonderful books without pictures, Karasu."

Karasu shook his head. He disagreed and he had more important things to talk about with Tora besides silly books. "Tora, it's high time you stopped reading these ridiculous novels and start considering more important things in life."

Karasu tossed the book over his shoulder and Tora caught it just before it could hit the mud puddle.

"More important things?" she echoed. "Such as?"

Karasu grinned and flexed his muscles. "Me."

Tora scoffed. She hated it when someone showed off their arms. "Honestly, Karasu. You're the most conceited man I've ever met."

Karasu, being a complete dunce and also quite arrogant, took Tora's words as a compliment. "Why, thank you, Tora!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Say, why don't I take you into town for lunch and I can show off my trophies to you?"

Tora cringed as she pulled away from Karasu. "That's very...generous of you, but maybe some other time. I have to get home to my brother."

"That wimpy freak?" laughed Sato. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Karasu laughed alongside Sato.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!" Tora snapped.

Seeing Tora's anger, Karasu quickly changed his tune.

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" snapped Karasu, as he boxed Sato's ears.

"My brother isn't a wimp or a freak! He's kind and talented and a thousand times the man than either of you could ever hope to be!" snarled Tora.

She gave them both a furious look of disgust and ran home.

As soon as Tora was far enough away from Karasu, she groaned in frustration. "I swear, that guy gives me a headache. He can never take 'no' for an answer."

As she headed back to her little cottage in the town, she could hear music playing in the house. "Sounds like he's practicing again," Tora smiled.

When Tora entered the house, she saw Leo twirling and prancing around with astounding grace and strength. Then he heard the door slam shut. "Oh Tora, you're home!"

"Hi, Leo." Tora smiled. "So, how's the performance coming?"

"Horrible! I just don't feel good about the up coming performance," the young man grumbled.

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Just relax," said Tora, as she rubbed Leo's shoulders. "When it's your cue, don't think. Just close your eyes and follow your instincts. You'll have everyone applauding and cheering and even crying before the curtain falls. Then every theater owner will be fighting amongst themselves like wolves just to have you as their star."

Leo looked hopeful. "You really believe that?"

Tora nodded as she kissed Leo's cheek. "You're my brother. I've always believed in you."

Leo looked significantly cheered up. "The next part of the performance requires me to have a partner. Want to practice with me?"

Tora's face lit up as she nodded. "I'd love to."

"Ok now, Tora, in this choreography we need to be close, this dance is suppose to have passion and me throwing you in the air a lot," the elder brother instructed.

"Right," Tora nodded and started to dance.

"So Tora, anything new in town?" Leo asked his sister as he lifted her gracefully.

"I got a new book," the redhead replied. She paused for a moment. "Leo, do you think I'm odd?"

"No. Not at all, sis. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. But, I don't really fit in here anymore. There's no one I can really talk to," Tora explained.

"You've got me," said Leo. "And there's always Karasu. I think he wants you to marry him. Mrs. Karasu has a nice ring to it."

Leo laughed as Tora playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding," said Leo. He placed his hands on Tora's shoulders. "Look, Tora, you're different than everyone else here, I will admit it. But that's not a bad thing. It just means you're special. And I have no doubt that someday, you'll find someone who will not only see just how special you are but also love you for it and he'll be the luckiest man of all."

Tora held her brother in a tight embrace. "You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too," said Leo. "Now, let's start again."

So, they resumed practice and when they came to a particularly difficult step that Leo had been struggling with, it was like a wish had been granted for he performed the step perfectly.

Tora cried out in delight as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "You did it! You really did it!"

Leo looked thrilled as he lifted Tora up. "Just you wait, Tora, your life, our lives will change for the better after this performance."

XXXX

"Goodbye Leo! Good luck!"

"Take care while I'm gone, Tora!"

Tora waved goodbye to Leo, who was riding with a horse named Arik. The young man set off through the countryside. On the worn dirt path past the golden wheat fields, over a little river and past the farmlands. The sun was beginning to set, signaling that night wasn't too far away.

When nightfall came, Leo was no closer to his intended destination then when he'd begun. Instead, Leo found himself deep in the woods and it was clear that he was lost for he didn't recognize any landmarks or have the slightest clue as to where he was.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like the right path, Arik, we better turn around." The horse seemed to agree. Arik began backing up, his ears were folded back and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Easy, boy, easy," soothed Leo, as he gave the reins a gentle tug. "It's okay. Calm down."

But Leo was just as scared as Arik and the horse could hear it in his master's voice. At a fork in the road, the signs were unreadable. Two ways to go; the normal-looking path or the one filled with darkness and scary stuff.

"Let's go down this one." Leo said, directing to the creepy path.

Arik was hesitant, but Leo pushed it. "Come on, boy. It's a shortcut."

Arik disagreed but nevertheless, he obeyed his master's wishes and took the creepy path.

They hadn't gone far down the path when Arik heard the faint but nevertheless, distinctive sound of a predator prowling through the woods.

"This can't be right," muttered Leo, as he looked over the map. "Where on earth are we?"

Then suddenly, Leo's head shot up as wolves began to howl quite loudly and clearly. Frightened, the horse began backing up.

Leo looked equally scared. Wolves were dangerous and as Leo was unarmed, both he and his horse were easy prey for the beasts.

"C'mon on, Arik. Let's get out of here," said Leo, as he tugged on the reins. The horse broke into a dangerously fast gallop and nearly went over a cliff in the process.

"Whoa!" cried Leo, as he pulled the reins back. His heart was pounding with fear as Arik began backing away from the cliff's edge. "Back up back up, good boy, that's good."

They'd just gotten a safe distance away from the cliff's edge when suddenly there was a small rustle. Arik bucked, knocking Leo to the ground. The horse broke into a gallop, leaving a stranded Leo in the forest. The young man stood up quickly and quietly.

"Arik!" he called. "Arik!"

But Arik was long gone. There was, however, a pack of wolves.

The wolves came out from behind trees and bushes. Their black fur had grown thick for winter, causing them to blend in perfectly with the shadows. Their yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight, their sharp teeth were showing and they growled fiercely as they quickly surrounded Leo.

Leo broke into a run but the wolves were fast and followed close behind him. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find any place to hide but found none. He stumbled on a root and fell into front of tall iron gates. Leo stood and grabbed the bars. He shook them vigorously. The wolves stood at the top of the hill and charged again.

"Let me in, please let me in!" he begged.

No one came, but then as if by magic the gates opened by themselves and Leo entered. He shut the gates just as the first wolf pounced into it. The wolves growled and barked at him.

Leo was breathing hard and shaking as he stood up. His heart was pounding and he felt rather nauseous at knowing just how close he'd come to losing his life. It wasn't something he liked to think about.

But he had no time to dwell on it as it began to rain without warning. Within moments, Leo found himself chilled to the bone and soaked.

Quickly, he glanced around for any kind of shelter and it was then that he saw a rather dark and ominous castle. Something about it unsettled Leo and he wanted to leave and never come back but he didn't have that choice. If he stayed in the rain, he'd get sick and if he left, he'd be easy prey for the wolves again. The castle was his only means of shelter and protection until morning.

Leo swallowed painfully and tried to ignore the fear he felt as he climbed up the front steps and knocked on the front door. When it opened, Leo took a deep breath and went inside.

Inside the castle looked dark and gloomy, It was medieval to say the least. Dispite its clean look, it look deserted. There was large armor, pictures of knights and kings all over the place.

"Hello?" Leo announced, hoping to find someone. "Hello?"

"Poor guy must of got lost in the woods."

"Keep quiet. Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" called Leo.

"Not a word, Mytho. Not one word," a purple cat whispered to a white Egret.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, I've lost my horse. And I need a place to stay. Just for one night." Leo called. As he continued to look around, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hello?"

"Of course, sir. You're welcome here," a voice greeted.

"Who said that?" Leo asked frantically.

"Over here."

"Where?" something pecked at his leg. He looked down and saw an egret.

"Hello," greeted the white bird.

Leo screamed, "Did that bird just talk?"

"Of course I did," said the egret. "You don't see anyone else here, do you? Besides my colleague, that is, but he's not one for polite conversation."

The white egret shot a glance at the purple cat. The feline's fur was bristling and he looked ready to spit nails. "Why you little—!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the egret, ignoring the cat. "I am Mytho and this is Autor. We're the head servants of our knight and master, the owner of this castle. What is your name?"

Shocked by the fact that animals were speaking, Leo was rendered completely speechless and felt as though he might faint. After a few moments, he finally said, "L-Leo. My name is Leo."

"Pleasure to meet you, Leo," said Mytho.

"No, it most certainly is not!" exclaimed Autor, angrily. "You know the rules! Do you not realize what the consequences will be if the master finds out about this?"

Mytho rolled his eyes. "Have a heart, Autor. The poor fellow needs our help. Where's your sense of compassion?"

Leo attempted to speak and intervene before a fight could begin. He wanted to say that if his presence was going to cause a problem, he'd stay outside regardless of the weather and late hour, but before he could, Leo sneezed rather loudly and began to cough rather violently, marking the beginnings of a severe cold.

"Oh, you're soaked to the bone, sir," said Mytho, kindly. "Please, follow me to the parlor. You can warm yourself by the fire and I'll have some hot tea and dry clothes sent to you. Then when you're ready, you can remain in one of the guest rooms until morning."

Leo felt too ill to refuse so he complied with Mytho's request. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Leo then followed Mytho into the sitting-room despite Autor's vigorous protests.

"No, you must stop! Do you know what the master would do if he saw this?!"

However, a black figure watched all the action and over heard everything and rushed off as the three entered.

Leo sat in a large red armchair near the fire.

"Oh no, no, no. Not the master's chair." Autor groaned.

A cart zoomed into the room, running over the cat. A mouse and a duck sat on it with some tea.

"How would you like a nice warm cup of tea?" the mouse asked.

"That's very kind of you." Leo took the cup.

The duck quacked, "That's great, Mommy makes the best tea!"

"Indeed she does," said Leo, as he sipped his tea. He wasn't just being the polite. The hot brew was the best tea Leo had ever had in his life. "I'm Leo. What're your names?"

"My name is Rachel and this is my daughter, Ahiru," said the mouse.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Tell me, what—"

Suddenly there was a great gush of cold wind and the fire went out.

"Uh-oh," whimpered Ahiru.

The castle servants hid in fear and Leo felt a cold shiver go down his spine as someone or something entered the room. He curled upon himself, trying to make himself smaller and willing himself to disappear as the sound of growling hit his ears.

A great and terrible Beast entered the room. "There's a stranger here."

"Fakir, allow me to explain. The poor fellow was lost in the woods. I felt it was the right thing..." began Mytho, but he was silenced by the Beast's great roar.

Autor then attempted to deflect the blame from himself to the others. "Fakir, I was against this from the beginning. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen..."

"Silence!" roared the Beast.

All fell silent at the Beast's command and then suddenly, Leo fell out of the chair and onto the floor as he came face-to-face with the Beast.

The Beast was a great deal taller than Leo. His skin was blackish-grey, he had a dark green ponytail and angry green eyes, and he wore a black suit. He had razor sharp sword claws in the places of his fingers and toes and his face was horribly scarred. The Beast was truly hideous and terrifying to look at, but Leo could not tear his eyes away.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" demanded the Beast.

"I-I-I was lost in the w-w-woods," stammered Leo, as he quickly rose up.

"You're not welcome here!" snarled the Beast.

Leo backed away in fear. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

The Beast's eyes narrowed. "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing!" lied Leo.

The Beast saw through Leo's lie. "So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?"

Leo attempted to flee but the Beast was faster and within moments, Leo was being hoisted up into the air by the scruff of his shirt.

"Please, have mercy! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" begged Leo.

"I'll give you a place to stay. In my dungeon!" snarled the Beast.

"No! Please, no!" cried Leo.

But Leo's pleas fell on deaf ears as he was carried away to the dungeons while the castle servants watched in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank Brightfire17 for helping me.**

In the bushes near by, two people were looking at a small little house.

"Boy, Tora's gonna to get the time of her life, huh Karasu?" Sato said toward Karasu.

"She sure is," Karasu told him.

The two stepped out into an area. There were tables of food, people gathered all over, a small band and a wedding arch with tons of decorations.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," said Karasu. "First I better get in there and propose to the girl."

The wedding guests laughed, thinking it was just a joke. Karasu laughed along with them but in truth, it was far from a joke. In his arrogance, Karasu had set up a wedding and reception but had yet to actually propose Tora.

"Now, Sato, when Tora and I come out that door—" began Karasu.

"I know! I strike up the band!" said Sato, eagerly.

Without thinking, Sato waved his conductor's baton and the musicians began playing a wedding march, but they stopped when Karasu boxed Sato's ears.

"Not yet!" hissed Karasu.

"Sorry," said Sato, wincing as he rubbed his ears.

Karasu scowled as he walked up to Tora's door and knocked.

In her house, Tora was sitting in a chair reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She put her book down and went up to the door and looked through the little peep-hole to see who it was. When she looked through the hole she saw that it was Karasu. She gave an irritated sigh and opened the door to let him in, but before she could open it all the way he let himself in.

"Karasu, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Isn't it though, I'm just full of surprises. You know Tora, there's not a girl in town who would want to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true." Karasu said getting near Tora but having her back away from him.

"What do you know about my dreams, Karasu?" Tora raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty!" Karasu plopped down into a chair and kicked his boots off. "Picture this: a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs."

Tora willed herself not to become sick at the smell of Karasu's disgusting feet and then nearly squeaked from being startled as Karasu suddenly got into her face.

"We'll have six or seven," said Karasu.

"Dogs?" said Tora, in confusion.

"No, Tora, my dear!" laughed Karasu, as he pounded his chest like a gorilla. "Strong boys! Like me!"

Tora faked a smile as she began walking away. "Imagine that."

"And do you know who their mother will be?"

Tora knew but pretended that she didn't. If it was said aloud, that made it real and she didn't want it to be real.

"You, Tora!" declared Karasu.

Tora carefully walked to the front door and pretended she was excited about the attention. "Why, Karasu, I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say!"

Karasu grinned and advanced on Tora, pinning her to the front door. "All you have to do is say yes."

"I'm very sorry, Karasu," said Tora, resisting the urge to vomit as Karasu attempted to kiss her. She quickly found the doorknob. "But I don't deserve you."

Tora opened the door and dodged Karasu, causing him to go flying out the door and into a mud puddle. She heard wedding music, making her more angry over the creep. After tossing the shoes out, she yelled "I'd rather marry a beast than marry you!" then slammed the door and locked it behind her.

As instructed, Sato started up the music but then it ceased when he turned and saw Karasu emerging from the mud puddle, filthy and furious.

"So, I take it you'll choose someone more suitable than her now?" asked Sato.

Sato suddenly found it difficult to breath when Karasu grabbed him by the throat.

"I'll have Tora for my wife!" he spat. "Make no mistake you oaf!"

Sato could not reply as he himself was then tossed into the mud and then Karsu stormed away, fuming at his humiliation.

After an hour had passed, Tora cautiously stuck her head out the door and glanced around to make sure Karasu and his followers were gone.

"I can't believe this crap, he asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless creature? Can't you see it? Slaving to his every whim? Giving him children? He doesn't even care about anything but hunting!" Tora screamed. She threw the feed everywhere, not caring where it went.

Tora slammed the bucket on the ground and tore from the chicken coop. She ran towards the field of wheat. She ran through the field, scaring birds in the field. Tora ran and ran until she stopped and lay down.

"If only I could have adventures out there…" Tora thought, staring into the scenery. "Get away from this place and experience so much more. And maybe for once it would be good to find someone interested in the same things I like and maybe…someone who understands the things that I understand." She said picking up a dandelion and blowing it into the wind. Out of nowhere she saw her horse come riding up.

"Arik? What're you doing here?"

Tora was surprised to see the horse back so early. Her surprise quickly turned to fear when she saw that Arik was riderless.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She rose up and grabbed Arik's reins and spoke soothingly to the horse until it settled down. "Arik, where's Leo? Where's my brother?"

Arik neighed and then jerked his head in the direction from whence he came. His eyes were wide with fear, which only confirmed Tora's fears that something terrible had happened to her brother.

"I know you're scared, but I need you to be brave now," said Tora. "We have to find Leo. You have to take me to him."

Arik still looked scared, but nevertheless he obeyed his mistress. Tora quickly mounted the horse and started riding off into the forest.

Arik slowed to a stop in front of the castle gates. Tora looked up at the gates and at the dark castle.

"Where are we?" Tora asked. Arik bucked and Tora jumped off.

"Steady, Arik." Arik calmed down. Tora looked through the gates; she saw a ragged hat among the leaves. She gasped, pushed through the gates, picked up the hat and examined it closer.

"Leo." Tora rushed to the doors and entered the castle.

As Tora searched, inside the castle Autor and Mytho were talking, "I can't believe you couldn't stay quiet, you just had to invite him in, serve him tea and sit in the master's chair."

"I was trying to be hospitable," the egret stated. Autor and Mytho ceased arguing at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Leo?"

Autor and Mytho exchanged looks before running to the doorway and peering out to see Tora walking by.

"Who on earth is that?" demanded Autor. "How'd she get in?"

"Through the front door, which isn't locked as you well know, and if I had to guess then I'd say she's that boy's relative," said Mytho.

Autor looked horrified. "This is terrible! If she's come here looking for him, it won't be long before there are others and then we'll be exposed! Oh, dear me, the master's going to have our heads when he finds out about this!"

"Must you always be such a pessimist?" said Mytho. He looked excited. "Don't you realize what this means? There's a beautiful young woman in the castle! She could be the one, the one we've been waiting for. She's come to break the spell!"

Autor's eyes widened as he considered this. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may be right. In which case, we must lend our assistance to her at once! Discreetly, of course."

Mytho nodded and then the two of them went to work.

Ahiru had been outside on the grounds, enjoying a little swim on the pond when she saw Tora arrive.

Excited for what the girl's arrival meant, Ahiru flew into the castle kitchen through an open window. Her mother, Rachel, was on the table, giving directions to the kitchen staff.

"Mother! Mother, there's a girl in the castle!"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Ahiru dear, I know it's been difficult lately, but I won't have you making up wild stories."

Ahiru looked offended that her mother didn't believe her. "But Mother, I actually saw her!"

Rachel was about to scold Ahiru again when Rue, Ahiru's best friend and one of the castle maids who was currently a shiny black crow, came into the kitchen.

"Rachel, she's not making it up!" said Rue. "I saw her too. There's a girl in the castle and she's headed for the dungeon as we speak!"

Rachel looked both stunned and apologetic while Ahiru just held her head up proudly.

"See? I told you," said Ahiru.

"Leo?" Tora said again down the hall. Mytho and Autor opened a door and went inside it causing Tora to turn her head toward the door. "Leo?" She went to the door and saw no one there on the other side.

"Hello, is someone there? Wait I'm looking for my brother." She said going up the stairs with Mytho hiding behind the door smiling slightly. Tora went up the stairs until she reached the top. "That's funny, I'm sure I heard someone. Is anyone there?" She called out.

"Tora?"

"Leo!" She said surprised as she grabbed a lit torch and went to where her brother was, who was locked in a dungeon.

"H-How did you find me?" Leo asked as he slipped his hand out from the bar for her to hold.

Tora touched him. "Your hands are like ice, I gotta get you out of here."

Leo held her, "Tora, get out of here."

Tora was shocked. "Who did this?"

Leo was continuing to warn her "No time to explain, just get out of here. Now!"

Tora stubbornly refused. "I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, a terrible clawed hand grabbed Tora's shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"Run, Tora!" yelled Leo.

Tora was turned aside and the torch she carried was tossed into a puddle of water, extinguishing it and dimming her light. She began to feel very much afraid. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The knight of this castle," growled a voice.

The voice was far from human and it unsettled Tora. The owner of the voice stayed in the shadows, but she could just make out his green eyes. She faced him with no small amount of courage.

"My name is Tora. I've come for my brother," said Tora. "Please, let him go. He's sick and he could die if he doesn't get treatment."

"That isn't my problem. He shouldn't have trespassed! He broke the rules and now he must pay the price!" he snarled.

Tora couldn't believe he was being so heartless. "Please, he's all I have! I'll do anything you want, just let him return home!"

He scoffed. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

Tora was quiet for a moment as she considered her next course of action. The thought terrified her but she knew it was the only way. "If it's a prisoner you want, then you'll have one. Take me."

"You?" He said, in disbelief. Suddenly his voice became softer, almost gentle. "You'll take his place?"

"Tora, no! Please! You don't know what you're doing!" cried Leo.

Leo was ignored.

"I said so and I meant it," said Tora. "Release Leo, give me five minutes to say good-bye to him and then I'm your willing prisoner for as long as you desire."

"Then you must stay here forever," he declared. "Do you agree?"

Tora's breath caught in her throat. Forever? Could she really do such a thing? She didn't want to be parted from Leo forever, but what choice did she have? Leo's life was at stake and it was better that he live rather than have him die when she could've saved him.

"Can I see you first before I give you my answer?"

The creature then stepped out, he was black formed and had razor sword like claws, he had a humanoid face but with massive scars. He looked about two years older then her.

Tora gasped and leaned back into the door. She turned and looked at her brother, "Tora, no. I won't let you do this!"

The girl stood up and approached the knight. "You have my word."

"Done!" he replied. He pushed past her and opened the door.

Leo rushed to her. "No, Tora! I'm strong, I can make it through!" he tried to tell her.

Tora silenced her brother by putting a finger to his lips.

"We don't have time for this," she said, as tears came to her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Be brave."

Tears glistened in Leo's eyes as he held his sister tight against him. "My courage will never be as great as yours. You're the greatest sister in the whole world. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Tora, as she tightened her grip on him. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you," said Leo, as his voice lowered to a whisper. "I will see you again, sis. I'll come back and I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Tora kissed her brother's head. She didn't think he could keep such a promise but she didn't say so. "Be strong and remember that I'm always with you no matter what."

"The same to you," said Leo.

The Beast growled, signaling their time was up.

Leo embraced Tora one last time and he was led out of the dungeon.

As Leo was dragged to the carriage outside, he attempted to reason with the Beast.

"Please, I beg you. Spare my sister!"

"She's no longer your concern!" snapped the Beast. He tossed Leo into the carriage and slammed the door, locking it. "Take him to the village!"

The carriage rose by itself and did as commanded.

When the Beast was close enough, Mytho softly called out, "Fakir."

"What!" yelled the Beast, snapping his sharp teeth.

Mytho took a cautious step back and stared at him. "I was thinking that since the young lady will be here for the foreseeable future, it might be a good idea to provide her with better living quarters."

The Beast gave the egret a death glare and growled before storming off.

"Or perhaps not," said Mytho.

When the Beast returned to the tower, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Tora on her knees, crying into her hands.

"Oh, Leo. What am I going to do without you?" she sobbed. "I want you back."

The Beast felt a rare pang of pity and sympathy for Tora. He knew the pain of losing one's family all too well. The deal was in place and nothing could change that, not yet, but that didn't mean Tora couldn't be made comfortable.

"Come with me," said the Beast.

Startled, Tora looked up at the Beast with confusion on her face. "Where're we going?"

"To your room," said the Beast. "Unless of course, you want to stay in the tower."

Tora shook her head and followed the Beast out of the dungeon. The knight picked a candelabra up off the shelf they passed.

Tora tried to focus on the route they took through the castle; she would have to figure out how to find her way around here. But she was distracted by the castle's dark décor. There were all kinds of pictures, statues and things that scared her. The redhead shivered and followed close behind the Beast.

Mytho, who was sitting on the Beast's shoulder, nudged the Beast with his wing and beckoned to Tora.

The Beast took the hint. "I hope you like it here," he said, quietly. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like except for the West Wing."

"What's in the West..."

"It's forbidden! Understand?" He snapped at her then turned back around continuing down the halls. They got to her new room and Fakir opened the door for her. Inside the room was a beautiful bed with a massive dresser, it looked like a room fit for a princess.

"If you need anything, ring the bell and my servants will attend to you," He said as she entered the room.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." Mytho said behind him.

"You will…join me for dinner, THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He said then slammed the door shut. Tora turned around to say something but the door closed.

Tora had always thought of herself as a strong, capable woman; but now she was simply a terrified young girl. Sure she didn't regret sacrificing herself for Leo's sake but knowing she'd lost her home, her only family and her dreams hurt more than she could've imagined. She threw herself onto the luxurious bed and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the village, winter had made an early visit. There was snow blowing rather fiercely and the wind felt icy to the touch. It certainly reflected the mood of Karasu.

After Tora's public rejection of his marriage proposal, Karasu had become the laughingstock of the entire town and it had left him in a rather sour mood. Sato had been trying hard to cheer Karasu up. He'd tried hunting, fighting, and everything else he could think of but nothing worked. If anything, it just made it worse.

At that moment, Karasu was at the tavern, slouching in his favorite armchair in front of the fire while ranting about the incident with Tora.

"Who does she think she is?" ranted Karasu. "NO ONE says 'no' to Karasu!"

"Damn right!" said Sato. He handed Karasu a large mug of beer. "That stupid girl doesn't know how lucky she is! She's a fool!"

"And she made one out of me!" fumed Karasu, as he tossed the beer into the fire. "Because of Tora, I've been dismissed, rejected and publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear!"

Sato held out his own untouched mug of beer. "Want another drink?"

Karasu scowled and turned away. "What for? Nothing helps! I'm ruined for life!"

Sato refused to believe that. He placed his hands on Karasu's shoulders. "Who? You? Never! Karasu, my old friend, you've got to pull yourself together!"

In a last-ditch attempt to cheer up his friend, Sato burst out into song.

 _Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Karasu_  
 _Looking so down in the dumps_  
 _Every guy here'd love to be you, Karasu_  
 _Even when taking your lumps_  
 _There's no man in town as admired as you_  
 _You're everyone's favorite guy_  
 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_  
 _And it's not very hard to see why_

Karasu turned his chair around, watching through his bad mood.

 _No one's slick as Karasu_  
 _Or as quick as Karasu_  
 _No one's neck's incredibly slim like Karasu_  
 _For there's no one in town whose as manly_  
 _Perfect, a pure paragon_  
 _You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_  
 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._

A bunch of vilagers decided to pick up Sato and swing him around.

 _No one's been like Karasu_  
 _A king pin like Karasu_  
 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Karasu_

Karasu felt his bad mood start to fade away from all the compliments and he couldn't stop himself from bragging. _"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ he declared, as he flexed his muscles.

 _My what a guy, that Karasu!_  
 _Give five "hurrahs!"_  
 _Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

The other men in the tavern all hoisted up their tankards of beer and clinked them together.

 _"Karasu is the best and the rest is all drips!"_ declared Sato.

As he thrust his tankard into the air, Sato's beer was accidentally tossed out of it and it landed on Karasu.

 _No….oneeeee….._

POW! Karasu punched Sato.

 _Fights like Karasu_  
 _Douses lights like Karasu_  
 _In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Karasu_  
 _For there's no one as burly or brawny!_

Karasu lifted a bench with three girls on it. _"As you see I've got biceps to spare."_

 _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

The hunter dropped the bench on Sato.

 _"That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!"_ declared Karasu, as he ripped open his shirt, revealing his toned and hairy chest.

 _No one hits like Karasu_  
 _Matches wits like Karasu_  
 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Karasu_

Karasu bit off a bit of leather with his teeth and gave it a good chew. _"I'm espcially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!"_

The bit of leather flew past a candle on a table, bounced off a bottle of whiskey and off the chandelier before hitting Sato square in the chest.

The other men held up scoreboards with large numbers drawn on them. _"Ten points for Karasu!"_

 _When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_  
 _Every morning to help me get large!_  
 _And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs_  
 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

After downing a number of eggs and flexing his muscles, Karasu twirled his gun around in his hand and then shot into a barrel full of beer, making perfect holes. The drink began pouring out and the men in the tavern eagerly held their tankards under it and downed it rather quickly.

 _No one shoots like Karasu_  
 _Makes those beauts like Karasu_  
 _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Karasu_

Karasu plopped down into his arm chair and beckoned to all his hunting trophies on the wall. There were a rather large number of deer and moose on the walls and up on the mantle. It wasn't very attractive but Karasu loved it and was exceedingly proud of it.

 _"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_ he said.

 _My what a guy,_  
 _Karasu!_

The townsmen picked up Karasu's chair and carried it around the room before it was dropped down. Sato tried to evade the chair but within moments, he was pinned underneath Karasu's armchair.

Just then, the doors to the tavern opened up revealing Leo.

"Help! Someone help me!" Leo said, making all eyes turn on him.

"Leo?" The bartender asked.

"Please, please I need your help! He's got her, he's got her locked in the dungeons!" Leo said.

"Who?" A guy asked.

"Tora! We must go now, not a minute to lose!" He said, shaking some random guy.

"Whoa, slow down Leo! Who's got Tora locked in a dungeon?" Karasu asked him.

"A beast clocked in black, he imprisoned me, but then Tora became his prisoner instead!"

Despite the fact that Leo was telling the truth, his tale sounded ludicrous so naturally, nobody believed him and instead they chose to mock him.

"Is the beast big?" asked the bartender.

"Huge!" said Leo.

"With a long ugly snout?" said a man, patronizingly.

Leo shook his head. "Actually, no. He looked rather human with the most inhuman scars on his face. But it doesn't matter! The point is, Tora's locked up and in danger and I need help to rescue her!"

Leo then tripped over the bearskin rug and fell flat on his face as everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Leo. We'll help you out," said Karasu.

He waved his hand and two of the villagers lifted Leo up and onto his feet.

Leo looked relieved. "Thank you so much. I—oof!"

Leo was tossed out of the tavern and into a snowbank outside. That was what Karasu and the others had meant by "helping him out." They meant out of the tavern. Leo spat out the snow that got in his mouth and dusted himself off before storming back to his house. If no one would help Leo, he'd go rescue Tora himself.

"Crazy Leo, always good for a laugh!"

"Crazy Leo huh…crazy Leo…hmmm." Karasu said, pondering the thought. "Sato, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous past time?"

"I know. You see that crazy boy is Tora's brother, and his sanity is only so-so. Now the wheels in my head of been turning since I looked at him, I promised myself I would be married to Tora and right now I have a plan." Karasu said, then whispered to Sato the plan in his ear. Once he was done, Sato smiled at Karasu in understanding.

"So what do you think? Do you get it?" Karasu asked.

"Now I get it!" Sato said.

"Good, and once my plan works we'll be celebrating my marriage to Tora really soon." Karasu said, smiling a bit wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tora wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep until she woke up. She realized it must have been much later in the day, almost evening now. And what a day she'd had. Had it only been that morning when Karasu proposed to her? Tora snorted. Now that seemed the least dramatic thing that had happened to her today. Being a prisoner in a beast's castle and locked away from the outside world, far from her family and the only home she'd ever known best of all.

There was a knock at her door. Tora looked up warily.

"Who is it?" she called quietly.

"The head housekeeper, Mrs. Rachel, dear," said a woman. She sounded very kind and inviting. "Would you care for some tea?"

A spot of tea sounded perfect at the moment, so Tora opened the door, expecting a woman to enter. Instead, Tora was stunned to see a dark brown mouse followed by a yellow duck, a pink silkworm and a cart carrying tea utensils.

"Good evening dear. I'm Rachel," said the mouse.

"She's my mother and I'm Ahiru. This is my friend Pique," quacked the duck. She grabbed Pique in her beak and flapped in the air to avoid being stepped on by Tora. "Watch your feet."

Ahiru placed the silk worm on the tray and then began helping Pique prepare Tora's cup of tea.

"What's your name?" asked the silk worm.

Tora was so stunned by the talking animals that she couldn't speak and she backed up into the wardrobe.

"One lump or two?" asked Pique, as she picked up the sugar cubes.

The question snapped Tora out of her thoughts. "What?"

"The sugar for your tea."

"Oh...uh...two, please," said Tora, as she sat down on the bed. She was baffled by it all but chose not to question it. She was a talking beast's prisoner. Somehow, talking animals for servants didn't seem quite so far-fetched in consideration. When the sugar was placed in the tea, Tora graciously took the tea cup and sipped the hot drink. "Thank you. My name is Tora, by the way."

"What a lovely name. It suits you," said Rachel.

Tora smiled a little from Rachel's compliment but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I told you she was pretty, didn't I, Mother?" said Ahiru.

"Yes, dear," said Rachel, with a twinkle in her eyes.

This time the smile did reach Tora's eyes and she felt just a little better.

"How're you feeling, dear? You've had quite the day," said Rachel.

"It was really brave what you did for your brother. Everyone here thinks so," said Pique.

"Thank you," said Tora. She sighed and looked sad. "I don't regret it but it still hurts. I've lost everything. My brother, my dreams, my freedom. What am I supposed to do? I'm alone."

Ahiru nuzzled Tora's arm, causing the girl to laugh as the duck's yellow feathers tickled her. "It'll be okay. You're not alone. I'll take care of you and be your friend. Hey, want to see me do a pirouette?"

Ahiru hopped onto the floor and attempted to do a ballet step, only to trip over her webbed feet and land in Tora's lap.

"Ahiru!" scolded Rachel, as Pique burst out laughing.

Ahiru looked embarrassed But Tora just smiled, put down her tea and then held the little duck close to her chest. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

The little duck was trying to cheer up a complete stranger and had offered to be Tora's friend simply out of the goodness of her heart. Knowing Tora had people who cared made her burdens easier to bear.

Suddenly, there was the loud chiming of a grandfather clock, alerting to the castle's residences of the current hour. Upon hearing the clock's chime, Rachel resumed her duties.

"Oh my, look at me! Chatting away while there's supper to be done! Come along, Ahiru!"

The mouse leapt back onto the cart along with Ahiru and rode away.

"Bye!" Ahiru called as the door shut.

Pique then went to work.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get you ready for dinner."

She climbed up the wardrobe and gave the door a tug, causing it to open, revealing a grand supply of magnificent silk dresses fit for a princess. Being a silkworm and able to produce her own silk, Pique was the head seamstress and she made all the clothes for the residents of the castle. Pique looked through the wardrobe and then her face lit up as she leapt up and landed on the hanger holding a silk gown that was the color of Tora's eyes.

"Here we go. You'll look perfect in this one," said Pique.

Tora shook her head. "Look, that's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

Pique nearly fell off the hanger. "Not going?!" she exclaimed. "But you have to!"

Tora raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked, unable to conceal the annoyance in her voice.

Pique looked flabbergasted. "Why? Because the master's in charge! He said so and what he says goes!"

"Not tonight it doesn't," said Tora, firmly. "I'm not leaving this room no matter what that monster says!"

After the day she'd had and having witnessed just how cruel the Beast was, the last thing she wanted to do was have dinner with that heartless monster. The Beast may be in charge, but Tora was stubborn and once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

Just then, there was a scratching at the door and when Tora opened it, Autor came in. He sat on the floor with his head held up high, giving him a very snooty and regal look only a cat could accomplish.

"Pardon me, ladies. Dinner is served. If you're ready, I'll escort you to the dining room," said Autor.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. She's never going to be ready, Autor," said Pique, sighing and shaking her head. "Tora's not going."

Autor froze and then made a horrible sound that sounded like a cross between a feline's screech of pain and coughing up a hairball. "What do you mean she's not going?! She has to go!"

"Excuse me, but I'm right here! Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room!" said Tora, angrily.

Talking about a person as though they weren't there had always been one of Tora's biggest pet peeves.

Autor looked at Tora as his fur bristled. "Why aren't you going to dinner?"

"Because I don't want to go," said Tora, as though it were obvious. "I'm not hungry and even if I were, I have no desire to be in that scoundrel's company right now!"

Autor struggled to reply. "But the master's expecting you! What am I supposed to tell him?!"

"I don't care what you tell him. My answer's no and that's final!" said Tora, firmly. "Now, shoo!"

Autor didn't need to be told twice. He scurried out of the room as quickly as he could, all the while wondering what on earth he was going to tell the master and how to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of the battle that was sure to come.

Downstairs in the dining room, there was a warm fire glowing in the fireplace and a magnificent feast sitting on the table waiting to be eaten. Mytho and Rachel were sitting on the mantle, watching as Fakir was pacing back and forth getting very impatient about why Tora hasn't come down yet.

"What's taking so long?" growled Fakir. "I told her to come down! Why isn't she here yet?"

Rachel attempted to defuse Fakir's anger. "Calm yourself, Fakir. Try and be patient. That poor girl's lost her brother and her freedom all in one day. She needs time to settle in and get used to her new life."

Fakir just grunted in response. His pacing had slowed down and his loud growling had decreased in volume, making Mytho think it was all right to make his own suggestion.

"Fakir, I've been thinking..." said Mytho, slowly. "Have you considered that this enchanting young lady might be the one to break the spell?"

Fakir glared at Mytho. "Of course I have, idiot!" he snapped. "I'm not a moron!"

"Excellent," said Mytho, happily. "Then we have nothing to worry about. When she arrives, we'll create the perfect romantic setting, she'll fall in love with you and you with her, and then poof! We'll be human again by midnight!"

Fakir shook his head and sighed. "Nothing in my life is ever that simple."

Mytho sighed in exasperation. "Must you always be such a pessimist?"

"This isn't Fakir being a pessimist. He's right," said Rachel, in agreement. "Love may be powerful, but it's also quite delicate. It takes time. It can't be rushed."

"But time isn't a luxury we can afford! The swan's beginning to crack!" protested Mytho. "We can't afford to dawdle and take things at a snail's pace if we ever expect to be human again!"

Fakir growled in agreement and ran his inhuman hand over his face and scowled. "What's the use? It's hopeless! She's a beautiful and caring person and I'm...well, look at me!"

Rachel's face softened and she leapt down onto Fakir's shoulder. "You mustn't think that way, dear. You need to help her see past all that, just like we do."

She nuzzled Fakir's cheek, making his face soften just a little.

"How can I?" he asked. He sounded quiet and pleading like a child. "I don't know how. I lost the ability to understand that when I lost my parents. Help me."

Rachel nuzzled his cheek again and then leapt onto a corner of the table and Mytho soon joined her.

"Well, you can start by acting more presentable. Straighten up! Try to look like a gentleman!"

Fakir did as he was told. He stood tall and regal like a royal should.

"Impress her with your rapier wit," advised Mytho.

"But be gentle with her," cautioned Rachel.

"Shower her with compliments," suggested Mytho.

"But be sincere!" said Rachel.

With all the advice, Fakir kept turning his head from Rachel's direction to Mytho's and he was starting to feel the whiplash. He was also starting to feel rather agitated and overwhelmed from it all. Given that they were the closest thing to family that he had lest, Fakir bit his tongue and resisted the urge to snap at them.

"And above all...you must control your temper!" said Rachel and Mytho, in unison.

It was then that they heard the door about to open and immediately, all three of them took their places.

"Here she is," whispered Mytho, in excitement.

But when the door opened, it was Autor who entered the dining room and not Tora, causing much disappointment.

"Good evening," said Autor, nervously.

Fakir growled in annoyance. "Well? Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who? Oh, yes, the girl!" said Autor. He shrank back under Fakir's piercing gaze. "Well, uh...she's...actually she's in the process of..." Autor backed up against the wall as Fakir approached him with narrowed eyes. For all his talk, Autor had never been one to act well under pressure, so naturally he cracked like an egg. "She's not coming."

"WHAT!?" Fakir yelled, angrily as he burst through the dining room doors and ran up the stairs to her room.

Autor ran after him frantically "Sir Fakir! Let's not be so hasty!" Rachel and Mytho followed the purple cat.

When Fakir reached Tora's door, he banged on it really hard, making it shake a bit.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Fakir yelled out to her through the door, as Rachel, Mytho, and Autor shook their heads at how Fakir is acting.

"I'm not hungry." Tora said, through the door.

"You come out of there or I-I'll break down the door!"

"Like hell you will!" Tora said, back to him. Clearly she was underestimating Fakir.

Fakir raised his fist and was about to break down the door as promised when Mytho flew onto his shoulder.

"Fakir, wait," he whispered. "You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Take a deep breath and speak calmly and politely. Be a gentleman to her and she'll respond in kind."

Fakir rolled his eyes but nevertheless, he followed Mytho's advice as the egret returned to the floor. Fakir took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and then bowed even though Tora couldn't see him.

"I do humbly beg your pardon, Miss Tora," said Fakir, with force politeness. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Say 'please,'" advised Rachel.

Fakir nearly popped a vein but he did as he was told. "Please."

"No thank you!" yelled Tora.

Fakir couldn't hold it in anymore. He lost his temper. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"You want to bet?"

Fakir gave up. "FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" He turned to the servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

And with that, Fakir stormed off to the West Wing and slammed the door so hard, a window broke.

The castle servants shook their heads sadly in Fakir's direction. The girl was their only hope of ever regaining their lives and things were off to a terrible start. Such a terrible beginning didn't hold much promise of good fortune in the time to come.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all," said Rachel.

"Well, we mustn't give up. This battle's been lost but the war's far from over," said Autor, firmly. He raised his front left paw in Mytho's direction. "Mytho, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there's the slightest change."

Mytho nodded and even saluted Autor with his wing. "You can count on me, sir."

Mytho stood straight and then began his guard duties by pacing in front of the door.

"While Mytho's at work, you and I should have dinner and get back to work. Oh, the kitchen staff are going to give us no end of grief, I just know it," moaned Autor, as he and Rachel went downstairs.

The glorious dinner that had been so meticulously prepared would have to be consumed by the servants and not Tora and Fakir. It would be regarded as delicious and whatnot, but the castle's head chef and some of the cooks could be particularly picky about who was to eat their culinary masterpieces. They often felt it went to waste if someone other than the intended recipient consumed it.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, Fakir was fuming and knocking down furniture as he angrily muttered to himself about the situation with Tora. He couldn't believe her behavior. He'd given her a decent life in a castle where she'd want for nothing, prepared a feast and even spoken to her politely and still she had the nerve to disrespect him!

"I was a gentleman and she still refused me! What does she want me to do? Beg?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get the answers he sought by just talking to himself and breaking things, Fakir plopped onto his bed, took out his magic book and began to write with his special quill, 'Show me Tora!'

The book jerked as the magic was invoked and then a picture of Tora's bedroom was drawn onto the page. Soon Fakir saw Tora sitting on her bed with Pique beside her. The two of them were talking with each other.

"I know the master's prickly on the outside, but Fakir's really not so bad once you get to know him," said Pique. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Tora stubbornly shook her head and her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke. "That man, that creature separated me from my brother and took away my freedom! Why on earth would I want to get to know him? He's a heartless beast! I don't want to know him! Hell, I don't want anything to do with him!"

Fakir couldn't bear to watch anymore so he closed the book.

"I'm just kidding myself. She'll never see me as anything more than a horrid creature," he murmured to himself. A rare tear made its way down Fakir's cheek as he buried his face in his pillow. "It's hopeless."

Unbeknownst to Fakir, the crystal swan began to crack yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The halls were silent. No one roamed through, no one was seen. Outside the snow had begun falling again. It slowly drifted to the ground.

Tora had been telling the truth when she said she wasn't hungry. The night's events, and the prospect of dining with Fakir, had taken away her appetite. Then, she tried to hold out just to prove her point, and to show her tenacity. But after a few hours, she was hungry, and she couldn't ignore it.

The girl peeked outside her new bedroom door to see if anyone was out there. When she saw no one there she went out the door and walked into the hallway and made her way down the steps to the kitchen.

There were 4 tiny birds feet standing behind a curtain as an egret was talking with a crow.

Guard duty had gotten rather boring for Mytho and so he'd sought out Rue for company. The plan had been for her to stay with him and make the job less dull, but plans had changed.

The four little birds, Clara, Odette, Aurora and Giselle, worked in the kitchen and when Rue had gone to meet Mytho, they'd followed her. They were quite silly young things who loved romance and they thought Rue and Mytho were the most adorable couple, and so they often listened to Rue and Mytho in secret while wishing they were as lucky as Rue.

"Oh, Rue, my darling. Truly there is no equal to your beauty and your heart," said Mytho.

Rue giggled as she snuggled up with Mytho. "You're a shameless flatterer, Mytho," she said. "I love you."

"And I you," said Mytho, as he enfolded Rue in his wings.

This went on for a few more moments until Rue and Mytho's secret audience noticed Tora walking by. The little birds exchanged questioning looks before Clara spoke up.

"Mytho?" she called out.

Mytho and Rue were startled and shrieked before emerging from the curtain. Mytho looked flustered while Rue looked furious.

"How many times I have told you lot not to eavesdrop on us?!" snarled Rue.

The four birds had the decency to shrink down in shame from Rue's anger. This wasn't the first time they'd been caught and it certainly wasn't going to be the last, but Rue's reaction always remained the same.

"But we just wanted to tell you that the pretty red-haired girl's headed to the kitchen," chirped Odette.

Mytho glanced in the direction of Tora's bedroom and let out a horrified shriek. "Autor's going to have me for supper! Excuse me, ladies!"

And with that, Mytho flew away towards the kitchen.

XXX

In the kitchen, the castle's head chef, Ebine the crocodile, was ranting over the alleged "disaster" that had been the dinner. Rachel and Ahiru were listening as they finished the dishes.

"I slave all day and for what?! A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" whined Ebine.

Ahiru cocked her head in confusion as she placed a cup into the cupboard. "But it got eaten by us and everyone else. How was it wasted?"

Ebine scowled and groaned. "It wasn't meant to be eaten by us servants! The master and his lady friend were supposed to eat it! Augh!"

"That's quite enough of that," said Rachel, firmly. She climbed onto Ahiru's head and then pushed the cupboard shut before sliding down onto the table. "There's no sense in complaining when it's been a long day for all of us."

"I just hope it doesn't happen like that again. I know he can be cranky, but the entire castle could hear Fakir today. It scared me so much I mottled a few feathers," said Ahiru, as she began cleaning her wing.

Rachel and Ebine both nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you ask me, it wouldn't have happened if that girl hadn't be so stubborn," said Ebine.

"Stubborn or not, if Fakir doesn't learn to control that temper of his, then it's not going to end well at all," said Rachel.

"That goes without saying," said Ebine.

Just then the door opened and Ahiru quacked in delight. "Tora! How nice to see you!"

Tora smiled as she stroked Ahiru's head. "It's nice to see you too."

Suddenly, Mytho and Autor burst into the kitchen. Mytho was apparently being chased by Autor and the egret took refuge on Tora's shoulder as Autor hissed and growled.

"When I get my hands on you, you irresponsible featherbrained—! Oh, my!" Autor suddenly noticed Tora's presence and then he stepped back and regained his composure. "Splendid to see you around, Verpassen! I am Autor, head of the house hold. This is Mytho."

Mytho leapt off Tora's shoulder and onto the table where he bowed to Tora. "Nett, Sie zu treffen, lieb."

"What brings you to the kitchen? Is there something we can do for you?" asked Ahiru.

Tora looked a little sheepish. "Well, I am a bit hungry. But I know it's getting late, so I could just have a little bread and cheese? I'll get out of your hair now if it's too much trouble."

But it was no trouble at all as Tora was about to find out.

"Hear that? She's hungry!" said Rachel, to Ebine. "Turn on the fire, set the table and bring out the china."

The kitchen staff looked excited and immediately set to work.

Autor looked concerned before frowning in disapproval. "But the master said if she doesn't want to eat with him, she doesn't eat at all!"

Rachel scoffed. "Oh, nonsense! I'm not in the business of letting young people go hungry."

Autor groaned and scowled. "Fine! Get her a glass of water and that bread and cheese she asked for, and then send her off to bed."

Mytho scowled and then whacked Autor with his wing. "Honestly, Autor! I can't believe you! This fine young woman is our guest and it's our duty to make her feel like one."

"I agree with Mytho," quacked Ahiru.

Regardless of how Tora came to be there and no matter what the master said, Tora was Ahiru's friend and the little duck was determined to see that Tora received the kindness and respect that was owed to her.

Seeing that everyone was against him, Autor gave in. "Fine, but keep it down. If Fakir finds out, it will be our heads!"

Everyone nodded and then went about their business.

"Really, though, I don't want you to go any trouble on my behalf," said Tora, as she was led out of the kitchen.

Mytho waved his wing. "Oh, don't listen to Autor. He'd complain and fret if life was paradise. And anyway, you have nothing to worry about. We'll be serving you heated up leftovers from tonight's meal."

Tora looked relieved to hear this.

When they arrived in the dining hall, Tora took a seat at one end of the table. Moments later, Tora was feasting on succulent dishes. For the appetizer and the entrée, there was braised bockwurst with German style potatoes, garden salad and bread dumplings. And for desert, Tora enjoyed Rote Grütze with vanilla sauce and whipped cream.

It was all quite delicious.

During dinner, Tora conversed with her new friends. She was mostly answering questions about herself: what she liked to do in her leisure time, the village she'd grown up in, funny childhood stories, her favorite books and the like. She'd never had such a captivated audience before and she couldn't deny that she liked it.

When the grandfather clock chimed, reminding them all of the late hour, Ahiru yawned and excused herself to go to bed.

"I need to join my daughter, but Mytho and Autor will see to your needs if there's anything else you require before bed," said Rachel. "Good-night, dear."

"Good-night," said Tora. "Thanks for everything."

The mouse waved good-bye and then departed after her daughter.

"Is there anything you'd like before going to be?" asked Mytho.

Tora nodded. "Well, I wouldn't mind a tour. I'm too excited to sleep right now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Autor's jaw dropped. "You...you know we're enchanted? How?"

Tora gave Autor a look. "I'm a bibliophile and many of my favorite books are about magic. I know a spell when I see one."

Autor shook head and was about to speak when Mytho flew to the table and interrupted.

"If you would like a tour, then a tour you shall get."

Autor growled in annoyance.

"Come now, Autor. You're the best one to lead the tour. After all, who knows more about the castle than you, apart from Fakir?" said Mytho.

Autor was forced to admit defeat and then he grinned at the compliment. Autor loved showing off his knowledge and so he ended up leading Tora on a tour of the castle with Mytho.

The tour went rather well as there was a great deal to see and plenty of information to share. Everything went splendidly until they came to the stairs that led up to the West Wing. They were just passing it when Tora stopped in her tracks and looked up at the forbidden.

"What's up there?" asked Tora.

Mytho and Autor froze and exchanged horrified looks.

"Nothing!" said Mytho, a little too quickly for Tora's liking.

"It's very, very dull up there. There's absolutely nothing of interest in the West Wing," blurted out Autor.

Tora looked intrigued. "Ah. So that's the West Wing."

Mytho scowled at Autor and nipped the cat's ear with his beak. "Nice going, furball."

Autor batted Mytho away with his paw and huffed in annoyance.

"Why's the West Wing forbidden? What's Fakir hiding up there?" asked Tora, puzzled.

"He isn't really hiding anything," lied Mytho.

Tora smirked. "Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

It was so obvious. Besides, nine times out of ten in Tora's books, if something was forbidden it was because there was something being hidden, a great secret that one would do anything to keep in the shadows.

She tried to walk over them but they stopped her by standing in front of the stairs.

"Perhaps you would love to see something else, we have exquisite tapestries," said Autor.

Tora steped over them. "Later."

"Uh, uh, the gardens, the dance studio, the archery room or the library." Mytho suggested.

"You have a dance studio, an archery room, and a library?" Tora asked excitedly.

"We sure do madam!" said Autor, eagerly. "The library contains works from all around the renaissance and middle ages, our barracks is the perfect place to let off some steam with target practice, and our dance studio is perfect for practicing ballet.

Tora looked wistful. "I love ballet."

"You do? So does the master!" Mytho said.

"Yeah, right," Tora scoffed. A beast like that is a dancer? Tora refused to believe that.

"No, he really did. He was the second best dancer in the kingdom, after the king of course."

"King?"

"Why yes. Fakir served the greatest king this land ever saw. Fakir was said to marry his daughter until... well I shouldn't say anymore." Autor stopped, fearing he said too much already.

"Anyway, we got mountains of books that reach the ceiling," Mytho changed the subject.

Tora followed, and Mytho and Autor went on and on about the luxurious library.

The truth was that Tora wanted to see the library and dance studio, but her curiosity about the West Wing was getting the better of her. She lagged farther behind her two hosts, then stopped.

They were so involved in describing the library and dance studio that they didn't notice. Tora spun around and ran back to the West Wing stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As she went and down the hallways, she passed all kinds of creepy statues and figures with some of them destroyed and ruined. She also passed a few mirrors that were broken and shattered.

She reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. The girl took a deep breath, then reached out and opened the she looked inside, she saw that the room was a total mess. When she stepped further into the room and saw that everything was in ruins. Curtains were torn, furniture was broken and in pieces, and most of the pottery that was in there was shattered on the floor. Tora walked in when she saw a bed that was broken and the sheets were torn.

She then turned her head and saw a shredded painting on the wall. Tora reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to reveal the knight the way he was, standing next to him was a girl with red hair and a white swan ballet outfit. The girl wore a tiara.

She looked at it for a few seconds noticing his face, 'Is this what he looked like?' then she looked at the girl 'They look so happy!' Then a bright glow caught her attention on a table in the far corner near the balcony in the room.

Tora followed the glow until she reached it. A beautiful albeit broken crystal swan sat on a small table, covered by a protective glass case.

Tora was mesmerized by the beautiful crystal swan's glow. Without thinking, she removed the glass and reached out to touch the swan, only to pull back in fear when Fakir suddenly appeared.

He replaced the protective glass cover and growled at Tora, making her step back as he approached her.

"What're you doing in here?" he snarled.

Tora wished she'd listened to Mytho and Autor. She was so stupid. What had she been thinking? "I...I'm sorry."

"You were told never to come here!" yelled Fakir.

Tora backed up against the broken wardrobe. She was feeling very afraid. Her body screamed at her to flee for her life, but Tora was frozen in place and couldn't move.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Fakir didn't appear to care for her apology. "Do you realize what you could have done?! Get out!"

Fakir grabbed a table and threw it at Tora, it narrowly missed her by an inch.

"Please, stop it!" begged Tora. "I'm so sorry! I meant no harm!"

"GET OUT!" roared Fakir.

Another piece of furniture narrowly missed Tora and then she ran for her life. She didn't need to be told again. That was the last straw. Promise or no promise, bargain or no bargain, she wasn't staying in that castle with that dangerous lunatic anymore. It wasn't worth losing her life. As far as Tora was concerned, the deal was called off when Fakir told her to leave.

Quickly, Tora grabbed her cloak and fled from the castle astride Arik, determined to leave and never return.

XXXX

After Tora fled, Fakir was overwhelmed by a wave of regret and shame.

What had he done? Even if she had disobeyed him, Tora hadn't known of the magic of the crystal swan or how dangerous it was. There was no need for Fakir to lose his temper and drive her away in such a manner. Now Tora was gone and any hope he might've had of ever being free of the dratted curse was gone forever.

Fakir caught a glimpse of his reflection in a broken mirror shard on the floor. He picked it up and gazed at his image in the glass, but instead of crushing it into powder or tossing it aside, he continued to gaze at himself. Mirrors never lied, they showed what was there whether one liked it or not and Fakir's case was no exception. Perhaps it was fitting that he looked like a beast when he was one deep inside as the fairy had said. No one could ever love a beast like him.

Fakir clenched his hand around the shard as tears came to his eyes and made their ways down his cheeks.

 _And in my twisted face_  
 _There's not the slightest trace_  
 _Of anything that even hints of kindness_  
 _And from my tortured shape_  
 _No comfort, no escape_  
 _I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

Sometimes Fakir forgot that he had ever been human. Sometimes it felt as though he had always been a beast. If he couldn't see past his grotesque form, why should anyone else? Perhaps it was fitting. He'd been blind to true beauty and now everyone else was blind to his, if it was there at all.

 _Hopeless_  
 _As my dream dies_  
 _As the time flies_  
 _Love a lost illusion_  
 _Helpless_  
 _Unforgiven_  
 _Cold and driven_  
 _To this sad conclusion_

For so many years, Fakir had always tried to do what was right. He'd been kind, he'd loved and been loved and he'd devoted himself to others. But all his "good" choices had led to unbearable pain and grief. Worst of all, his actions had caused his innocent and loyal friends and servants to be punished. Everything that had ever gone wrong in his life and in the lives of those around him was his fault and no matter how hard he tried, Fakir could not redeem himself and save the others.

 _No beauty could move me_  
 _No goodness improve me_  
 _No power on earth, if I can't love her_  
 _No passion could reach me_  
 _No lesson could teach me_  
 _How I could have love her and made her love me too_  
 _If I can't love her, then who?_

When tragedy struck, Fakir hadn't intended to let his grief turn to bitterness and anger. It'd just happened when he'd tried to find a way to escape the pain of his heart. His friends had tried to help, they really had and for that Fakir would always be grateful but it all be for naught. Any dreams he'd had of a long and happy life of love and being loved had died when he'd buried those closest to him. Nothing had been able to break away the walls surrounding Fakir's heart.

When the curse had first been invoked, Fakir had tried to change his ways but after a number of years, he'd resumed his old ways and became angry and bitter again. What was the use of hope when all it did was bring more pain and misery? Hope was a lie or so he had believed until Tora had appeared. For one fleeting moment, Fakir had dared to hope and dream that perhaps she could be the one to help him regain what he'd lost and break the spell but now that hope was gone as well.

If love could not blossom between Tora and Fakir, then what was he to do?

 _Long ago I should have seen_  
 _All the things I could have been_  
 _Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

Fakir looked out the window. He could see Tora riding away on her horse and it was then that he realized what a complete and utter idiot he was being.

She was leaving and Fakir was just letting it happen without even attempting to make amends, to fight for her and give her reason to stay. If he allowed her to leave like that, then there was no point in continuing to love.

 _No pain could be deeper_  
 _No life could be cheaper_  
 _No point anymore, if I can't love her_

Fakir had heard it said that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Fakir knew that his life would be empty and meaningless if he didn't at least try.

 _No spirit could win me_  
 _No hope left within me_  
 _Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free_  
 _But it's not to be_  
 _If I can't love her_  
 _Let the world be done with me_

If Fakir couldn't learn to love Tora and earn her love in return, then Fakir was through.

There would be no more hope of ever being free and becoming human again. If Fakir couldn't love and be loved, then he would willingly join his loved ones in the afterlife.

XXXX

Fakir grabbed his cloak and ran downstairs. He may not have fallen head over heels for Tora yet, but he did know that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

When Fakir reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met by Mytho and Autor, who looked both agitated and scared.

"Tora just left here frightened out of her wits! What on earth happened?" demanded Autor, furiously. "What did you do?"

Fakir sighed and bit back a reprimand he longed to give Autor for speaking to him in that tone. "I lost my temper and told her to get out, that's what happened."

Mytho gasped. "What? Why would you do that, Fakir? What was she doing that was so terrible?"

"She was in the West Wing and she almost touched the crystal swan," explained Fakir.

Autor and Mytho stared in disbelief.

"She WHAT?! Good gracious!" exclaimed Autor. They all knew quite well that if any harm or if a single touch came upon the crystal swan, the curse would never be broken. "No wonder you lost your temper. I mean, you could've handled it better and forgive me for saying so, but still!"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done!" said Mytho. He gave Fakir a worried look. "Tora may be in danger. There's a terrible blizzard going on and Rue's been telling me that prey's been short in the forest this year and the wolf pack is getting more desperate for easy prey."

Fakir's blood ran cold at this. In his mind, he saw Tora being destroyed just like his parents had perished at the hands of the dreaded crow. He couldn't let that happen again.

Without another word, Fakir fled into the forest.

XXXX

As Tora got far enough from the castle, she looked behind her as if thinking she should go back. But then shook it off and continued riding. The blizzard stopped shortly as she was riding when she got near a couple of trees, as some birds flew off scaring Arik, causing him to go out of control a bit. Tora tried to calm the horse down, then gasped in fright when she saw a pack of vicious wolves growling angrily at her.

Tora kicked Arik's side to ride off as fast as he could go. She looked back and saw that the wolves were hot on her heels. One wolf got close to Arik and tried to bite him, but the horse just sped up losing it. When she thought she finally lost the wolves and in the clearing, three wolves in came in front of her out of nowhere, surprising her and causing the horse to go crazy and have her falling off Arik, and the reins to by tied up on a tree branch.

When a wolf tried to get near the horse, he kicked the wolf causing it to fall back, but another one tried to go near him, Tora whacked it away with a big stick. She reached up trying to get the reins untied from the tree branch. When the wolves started to advance, she swung the stick so they wouldn't come near her or her horse. When she swung it a second time, one of the wolves caught it with it's teeth and snapped the stick in half, causing her to gasp in fright.

Then another wolf grabbed onto Tora's cloak and dragged her down to the ground, trying to tear it away from her. The girl tried to get the wolf to let go of her cloak, but before she got the chance to another wolf was charging toward her. She screamed, afraid the wolf was going to kill her. She shielded herself and prepared for the wolf 's brutal attack but before the wolf came in contact with her, someone grabbed the wolf and pulled it away from her.

It was Fakir who grabbed the wolf and began to fight. The wolves charged him from every angle, but his bladed fingers made short work of the predators. Despite Fakir's clear superiority in battle a few wolves got some successful bites in on him.

Although he was wounded and outnumbered, Fakir fought back against the wolves. When he tossed the pack's alpha wolf into a tree, rendering it unconscious the pack became afraid. Without their leader, they were helpless and so they grabbed their alpha by the scruff of his furry neck and then fled into the woods.

Worn out from the battle and badly injured, Fakir took one last look at Tora before passing out into the snow.

XXX

Tora leaned against Arik, breathing hard and shaking.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd been reckless and that recklessness had almost cost her her life. For a moment, she wanted to get back onto Arik and ride away back to her village and brother but then she looked back at Fakir and she knew she couldn't. He was cruel and he'd driven her away, but despite the harsh words exchanged between them, he had still come to her aid when she needed it most. Fakir had risked his own life to save Tora's.

Tora felt a wave of compassion for Fakir. Perhaps Tora had misjudged Fakir and perhaps the castle servants had been right when they'd said there was more to Fakir than she realized. She didn't know for sure. All Tora did know was that she could not, in good conscience, just leave Fakir to the mercy of the winter weather and whatever other predators were still in the woods. He'd helped her and now it was her turn to help him.

Slowly and carefully, Tora knelt down beside Fakir's still form and then after she'd made certain he was still breathing, Tora tore up her cloak. She used the torn cloak as makeshift bandages for Fakir's wounds and then with some difficulty as he was quite heavy, Tora lifted him up onto Arik's back and then they made the journey back to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, they were met by the castle servants, who were going out of their minds with worry. Upon seeing the sight of their beloved master injured, they wasted no time gathering medicine and bandages, boiling up water, making up a fire and assisting Tora take Fakir to his bedroom.

An hour , Fakir was awake and sitting up in bed, while being propped up by pillows. The worst of his injuries had been treated and bandaged but he wasn't done receiving medical treatment yet. He was clutching his arm and attempting to mend it himself. If there was one thing Fakir detested, it was being tended to when he felt he was old enough and capable enough to do it himself. So, naturally he was being a bit of a bad patient but fortunately Tora could handle it.

Tora wet a rag in the bowl of freshly poured hot water she'd received from Rachel and wrung it out.

"Don't," she said, to Fakir, as he attempted to fix his wound himself. "It needs cleaning before it can given a poultice and bandaged. Let me do it. Just hold still."

Tora tried draping the rag onto the knight's arm but he pulled it away from Tora's reach. Tora refused to give up and eventually she caught Fakir's arm and put the wet rag on it.

Fakir began to scream in pain. All the animals took cover from his scream.

"THAT HURTS DAMN IT!" Fakir yelled in Tora's face.

"If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yelled back at him.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off like that, you idiot!" Fakir retorted.

Tora glared at Fakir. She refused to be the only one at fault. "If you hadn't scared me to death, I wouldn't have run away!"

Fakir opened his mouth to argue again and was silent when he realized she was right but then he came up with another retort. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper," snapped Tora.

Fakir became quiet, knowing she was right and not feeling up to arguing further.

Tora sighed and gently grasped Fakir's arm. "Let's try this again, shall we? I'm going to clean your arm and make it better, but it might sting so hold still."

This time Fakir did as he was told and Tora was more gentle as she cleaned his wounded arm. He growled in pain but this time, it was so soft it almost went unheard.

"By the way, I owe you my gratitude," said Tora, softly as she began applying a poultice. "Thank you for saving my life."

Fakir's face softened and he spoke in a gentle voice that was quite unlike him. "You're welcome."

Tora smiled a little as she finished with the poultice and began bandaging Fakir's arm. "There's still one thing I don't understand. Why did you come after me after everything that happened?"

Fakir was quiet for a moment and then he swallowed painfully. "You were in danger. I couldn't let you die, not when I could've stopped it."

"Well, all the same, I'm grateful," said Tora. She tied off the bandage. "So, I promise you now that I won't leave again, not without your consent. And I think you and I got off on the wrong foot, so I'm willing to start over if you are."

Tora wanted to be with her brother again but now she owed her life to Fakir. The debt she owed him had to be repaid and more importantly, she couldn't bear to leave him now, not when he so clearly needed her.

Fakir looked stunned by her words and then he became visibly touched before his expression became unreadable and he nodded. "I'd like that."

They'd had a bad beginning but there was still hope for a much better ending between them.

XXXXX

Karasu was left in the tavern which was empty except for himself, Sato and Herr D'arque.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you could make it worth my time." D'arque spoke. Soon he saw a sack of coins and responded "I'm listening."

"It's like this…" Karasu cleared his throat. "I've got my mind set on marrying Tora. Though she needs a little…reasoning."

"Basically, she turned him down flat." Sato chuckled.

That earned him a slam on his head with a beer mug. Karasu gave a quick glare before facing the man again. "Everyone knows that Leo's a gutless worm that's not playing with a full deck. He was in here tonight raving about a monster in a castle imprisoning Tora!"

Herr D'aqrue looked bored and skeptical. "Leo may be a hopeless daydreamer but he's hardly a threat."

Karasu started to lose his patience. "The point is," he said, through clenched teeth, "Tora would do anything to protect that half-wit brother of hers if she feels he's in danger. Obviously danger and trouble doesn't just happen naturally in this pokey old town so why not create some?"

Sato laughed. "Yeah, Tora will do anything for Leo, even marry Karasu!"

Karasu raised his hand threateningly, causing Sato to use his empty beer tankard as a shield.

Now Herr D'arque looked interested. "So, you want me to throw Tora's brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable." He grinned and began to laugh. "I love it! We have an accord, Karasu."

Karasu looked pleased as they shook hands, binding the deal.

Back at the cottage, Leo had just finished packing. He already decided he'd go alone if this town won't help, and nothing would stop him, not even Karasu.

It was most fortuitous that Leo left the cottage when he did, for just a few moments after his departure, Karasu arrived with the Sato and Herr D'arque. Unfortunately, however, in his haste to leave Leo had left the door unlocked, allowing the uninvited guests entrance into the cottage.

Karasu burst into the house with Sato close behind him.

"Tora? Leo?" yelled Karasu.

But there was no answer and a quick search of the cottage revealed why, making Karasu very displeased indeed. He'd hoped to persuade Tora to marry him then and there and now it seemed he'd have to wait.

Sato, however, took a different approach on the situation. He found it amusing and took it as a sign that Tora was not meant to be Karasu's wife.

"Ah well!" said Sato, laughing. "Looks like your plan's backfired, Karasu. Guess you'll have to find a more suitable girl to marry."

Sato expected Karasu to agree with him but being the stubborn goat that Karasu was, the opposite occurred.

Karasu grabbed Sato's hand and dragged him outside. "They have to come back sometime and we'll be ready for them when they do." He placed Sato in a pile of snow beside the front steps. "Stay here and wait for Tora and her idiot brother. When they arrive, notify me of their return immediately!"

Sato wanted to protest but the look on Karasu's face caused him to fall silent and nod. He didn't like being stuck on a stakeout, but he'd do it for Karasu. Now if only Tora and Leo would return quickly!


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tora was out in the garden with her horse Arik, walking in the snow in a long pretty green dress. She was walking slowly and had a sad look on her face. Arik nudged her trying to make her feel better, causing Tora to turn around, facing her horse with a smile on her face as she hugged her horse around his neck.

Soon, a dog that was once one of the castle guards came out, despite being human before, it wanted nothing more then to play with Tora like a dog would.

From above the grounds, Fakir watched Tora play with the dog. He'd never seen Tora laugh or smile before. It warmed his heart to see her so happy and it brought about other, unexpected and yet not entirely unwanted feelings to his heart as well. Silently, Fakir wished he could make Tora happy like that all the time and never see her unhappy ever soon thought back to the princess, and how much Tora reminded him of her. He thought that after losing the royal family he could never love again, but to his shock he was starting to. And he almost felt like she was warming up to him. The knight came outside. The dog stood at attention, but Fakir smiled "At ease. As you were, soldier."

Tora looked up at the sound of Fakir's voice and surprised Fakir by smiling at him. She'd never done that before.

"Good morning, Fakir. How's your arm feeling?" asked Tora.

Fakir found himself returning Tora's smile. "It aches now and then but it's much better thanks to you."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Tora.

Fakir nodded and hesitantly said, "Tora...later today, I'd like to show you some places in the castle as a thank you for what you've done."

Tora looked curious and then nodded. "Sure."

Later that afternoon, Tora walked with Fakir down the halls to a part of the castle she hadn't yet explored, which only increased her curiosity.

"You know, Fakir, I've never seen this side of you before," said Tora. "You're so different than when we first met."

"I know," said Fakir, softly. Part of him hated himself for his earlier behavior and wished he could go back and reverse it. "And for that I'm sorry. It's just been a very long time since I've had a reason to smile. My life hasn't been easy since the incident and..."

Fakir's voice wandered off and he felt the familiar ache as he thought of his tragic past.

Tora gazed at Fakir. "What incident?"

Fakir shook his head. "I can't talk about it right now. It hurts to much. But I can tell you this, it involves the girl in the painting and the crystal swan. You don't need to worry about it, though. It's my problem not yours."

Tora looked regretful. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," assured Fakir, kindly. "Maybe someday I'll tell you everything, but for now, let's just focus on your surprise."

Tora looked excited. "Can I find out what it is now?"

Fakir couldn't stop himself from smiling at Tora's excitement and he nodded as they came to a closed door. "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them."

Tora closed her eyes tight and held out her hand for Fakir to take.

It touched Fakir's heart to see how much she trusted him.

Fakir took Tora's hand and led her inside the room. He'd heard that she wanted to see the barracks, the library and the dance studio and had decided to fulfill her wishes after the kindness and care she'd shown him. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw her surprise.

"Can I open them now?" Tora asked, as she was being led into the room.

"No, not yet." Fakir said, then stopped in the middle of the room. "Wait here." He then let go of her hands and went to open the curtains. Letting some light in, and then he went to the other curtains in the room, pulling them back to let more light in.

"Now can I open my eyes?" Tora asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Okay...now!" said Fakir.

When Tora opened her eyes, she gasped in delight.

It was the grandest room she'd ever seen. The ceiling was arched and there were beautiful gold engravings on the pale blue walls. The bookshelves were over a hundred feet high and stuffed to the brim with hundreds if not thousands of fictional and non-fictional books on every subject by every author imaginable. There were grand staircases and railed walkways leading up to halfway points on the shelves and there were even ladders with wheels to help the reader reach their desired book.

The library was everything Tora had ever dreamed of and more and she never wanted to leave it.

"Feel free to read any of them that you want," the knight told her.

"I can't believe it." Tora said, in surprise. "I've never seen so many books throughout my entire life. Even the bookstore in my village doesn't have this many books."

"These books have been collected all around the world and throughout time. So how you like the castle so far?"

"Great so far, what other places are there?"

"We also have the barracks."

"Let's go there next."

"Alright."

Soon they headed outside the castle, into an open arena with an armory. It was quite impressive.

In addition to housing several suits of armor, there were a great deal of polished and freshly sharpened weapons hanging neatly on the walls. There were broadswords, daggers, broad axes, maces, quarterstaves, bludgeons, spears, war hammers and much more. But what caught Tora's eye were the bows and quivers full of arrows.

Fakir noticed this and then an idea came to him. "How are you with a bow, Tora?"

Tora thought for a moment. "Well, I used to watch my cousin participate in contents when I was little."

"Would you like to have one of your own?"

Tora's face lit up. "Really?"

Fakir nodded. "There's an archery range on the grounds."

Fakir's skills with a bow and arrow weren't as good as his skills with a sword, but he didn't mind. If nothing else, the contest gave him something to do with Tora.

"I'd love to," said Tora.

"Excellent. Let's go, then."

And with that, they each picked out their bows and quiver full of arrows before heading out to the archery range.

There were three round targets propped up on easel-like stands in the archery range. Each target had three different brightly colored circles, each one smaller than the last, making the bull's-eye rather tantalizing.

Fakir drew back his bow string, took a deep breath and then fired. The arrow hit the rim, making him scowl.

"Are you a bit rusty?" asked Tora. She wasn't being rude. She just sounded curious.

"A bit," he grumbled.

"Well, it's just the first shot," said Tora. "You'll do better on the next one."

Tora's words rang true when the second arrow Fakir fired missed the bull's-eye by two inches.

Tora smiled and placed her hand on Fakir's arm. "Fakir, that was great! You almost had it."

Fakir looked significantly cheered up at this and feel more confident with his next shot.

His inspired confidence showed in the final shot when Fakir finally hit the bull's-eye.

Fakir looked rather proud of himself but his real excitement came from the excited look on Tora's face as she praised him.

"You're an amazing archer, Fakir," said Tora. "I don't see how I can beat you."

"Well, you won't know unless you try," said Fakir. He could still feel goosebumps from where she'd touched him and he was fighting hard to keep the giddiness out of his voice. "Go on. Give it a try."

Tora smiled but she still looked nervous as she repeated Fakir's actions. She armed her bow, drew it back against her cheek and let the arrow loose.

The arrow hit the black circle, which was the second farthest from the bull's-eye.

"Well done!" said Fakir.

Tora didn't think she'd done that well but she couldn't stop herself from smiling from Fakir's praise before repeating the process.

The result was the same. She didn't hit the bull's-eye, but her second arrow did get few inches closer than her first one.

Despite not getting the bull's-eye on either of the first two targets, Tora seemed more confident on the last one and it showed. For when the third arrow flew, it not only hit Fakir's arrow and cause it to split in two, it also buried itself in the target and the head of the arrow pricked the wooden stand.

Tora cried out in delight. She'd never done so well with archery before. Without thinking, she leapt into Fakir's arms and held him tight.

Fakir was startled by this unexpected display of affection but nevertheless, he found himself secretly enjoying it. He wrapped his arms around Tora's slender frame and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Congratulations," he whispered.

"Thank you," said Tora.

They remained like that for a few moments, neither one keen to let the other go.

XXXXX

Night soon came upon them as Tora wanted nothing more then to see the ballet studio. Fakir was waiting to show her. The knight lead her in as she looked around.

"Well, what do you think?"

All around, there were full length mirrors with a shining chandelier on the ceiling, and there were three ballet bars on the walls each one a different height.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" said Tora.

"I'm glad you like it. There's a changing room down there and you'll find whatever ballet attire you desire," said Fakir.

"Really? Oh, thank you," said Tora.

When she went into the changing room, Tora found Ahiru gazing at the beautiful costumes.

"What're you doing here, Ahiru?"

Ahiru let out a startled quack before looking happy at the sight of her friend. "Hi, Tora! I came in here to practice and wanted to look at the costumes. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are indeed," said Tora, in agreement. They were the most beautiful ballet clothes Tora had ever seen.

"Are you here to dance?" asked Ahiru.

Tora nodded and then an idea came to her. "You know, there're a lot of gorgeous clothes here. I can't decide by myself what I'll wear. Would you like to help me choose one?"

Ahiru looked thrilled. "I'd love to!"

Fakir was on the outside waited for her to come out. Then she came out, wearing a light green leotard with a sparking transparent skirt, her hair in a bun, white tights and matching ballet shoes, as she went to the bar and started to stretch.

Fakir watched her practice. Tora was busy with the basic positions of ballet as she stretched. She began to perform the basic waltz by herself on pointe. Her toes perfectly pointed she began to pirouette. All those lessons from her brother were now being implemented, with each attitude she performed, the music seemed to come.

 **A waltz when she walks in the room**  
 **She pulls back her hair from her face**  
 **She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight**  
 **Even her shadow has grace**

Standing there was a beauty, to that there was no mistake. Every movement she made was full of a soft grace, a beautiful tone, with a soft face all in the moonlight.

 **A waltz for the girl out of reach**  
 **She lifts her hands up to the sky**  
 **She moves with the music**  
 **The song is her lover**  
 **The melody's making her cry**

Whether it was from a moment of happiness or sadness, Fakir knew not, but a lone silver tear made its way down Tora's cheek as she continued to dance.

 **So she dances**  
 **In and out of the crowd like a glance**  
 **This romance is**  
 **From afar calling me silently**

Tora's dancing was so beautiful and yet it seemed lonely. Was she silently asking for Fakir to join her?

 **A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart**

When Tora held out her hand to Fakir, he gave in to the calls of his heart and accepted it. The knight took the girl's hand in his and led her in a dance.

 **So she dances**  
 **In and out of the crowd like a glance**  
 **This romance is**  
 **From afar calling me silently**

No words were spoken between them for there was no need for such thing. The beautiful dance they shared conveyed more between them than words could ever hope to.

 **I can't keep on watching forever**  
 **I'd give up this view just to tell her**

He then spun her around, gently.

 **When I close my eyes I can see**  
 **The spotlights are bright on you and me**  
 **We've got the floor**  
 **And you're in my arms**  
 **How could I ask for more?**

Dancing with Tora brought joy such as Fakir hadn't felt in years to his heart. The girl was breaking the walls that had surrounded his heart for so many years and though it frightened him, he also relished it.

 **So she dances**  
 **In and out of the crowd like a glance**  
 **This romance is**  
 **From afar calling me silently**

In that moment, Fakir knew that he would gladly sacrifice his title, wealth and worldly possessions just to remain there with Tora forever. She was changing him for the better and he never wanted to let her go.

XXXXX

The next morning after breakfast, Tora and Fakir were in the garden feeding some birds.

Fakir was particularly enjoying it as he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for small birds like ducks and the like, and also because it allowed him to bond with Tora.

Everything was going splendidly until a beautiful snow white swan took flight. Tora began to cry as she watched it fly away from the castle.

Worried, Fakir knelt down beside her and looked at her with concern. "Tora, what's the matter?"

Tora sniffled. "I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's making you cry," said Fakir, gently. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, tell me."

Tora hesitated and then sighed. "It's just...swans can fly to adventure. Like going to your destiny in the stories I've read. It reminds me of the life I dreamed about, getting away from my boring life in the town, reminding me of freedom. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy here with you, but I miss being free and I miss Leo so much."

Fakir's heart ached for Tora. He knew all too well how it felt to lose one's freedom and to be parted from loved ones. He'd lost family and someone quite dear to him and he himself was a prisoner because of the curse placed upon him. But although Fakir was denied the chance to see the ones he'd loved and lost before, Tora was not. It was then that Fakir decided to grant Tora a wish.

"Well, you don't need to miss Leo anymore," said Fakir.

Tora looked puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll have one of my messengers take a letter to your cottage in the village, extending an invitation to Leo to come and see you. He can stay here as a guest for as long as he likes," said Fakir.

In Fakir's mind it was a good compromise. Maybe it was selfish but for the moment, Fakir couldn't bear to let Tora go but he also wanted her to be happy. Bringing Leo to the castle to stay as a guest and not as prisoner was the best solution for the moment.

"You mean it?" asked Tora, sounding hopeful.

Fakir nodded. "Absolutely."

Tora looked overjoyed. She wrapped her arms around Fakir's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you so much. This means so much to me, Fakir."

Fakir blushed deeply from Tora's kiss and smiled as he returned the embrace. "You're welcome."

Greatly cheered up, Tora went on a walk with Fakir on the ground. Despite the winter chill and the snow, it was a beautiful sunny day and it reflected in their moods.

While Fakir fed a bird that he was familiar with, Tora watched from behind a nearby tree. It amazed her just how much things changed between them in so short a span of time. When they'd first met, Tora had thought Fakir a heartless beast and now he was so kind and gentle. Was it a new transformation or had that side of Fakir always been there and she'd just been too blind to see it? Whatever the reason, Tora liked it all the same.

Tora was also feeling she things she'd never felt before for Fakir and although they made her feel nervous, she couldn't deny that she liked it. Privately she wondered if Fakir felt the same but she lacked the courage to ask. But for the moment, she was content with the way things were and let nature take its course.

Just then, a pair of chatting blackbirds on a tree branch right above Fakir's head decided to take off. Their sudden take-off caused the snow on the branch to fall right onto Fakir.

Fakir splutterd and coughed as he shook the snow off him.

Tora tried and failed to contain her laughter as she watched the rather amusing sight.

Instead of getting angry as one would've expected with Fakir, he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, you find that funny, do you?"

"Sorry, but yes," said Tora, as her laughter began to die down.

"Well, then. Why don't I return the favor?" said Fakir.

He gathered up snow in his arms and threw it at Tora.

Tora quickly drenched in the snow and then she retaliated, marking the beginning of a snowball fight.

XXX

All the animals that weren't hibernating soon came to the window to watch as the two were enjoying themselves. Soon Autor went around waking all the hibernating servants and they too began to observe.

"Well who would of know," Mytho said, looking at them playing in the snow. All the others nodded in agreement. A few seconds and Ahiru came up to them.

"Hey guys what are you all looking at?" She asked them.

They smiled "The most amazing thing ever," Autor said.

Ahiru looked down to see Tora and Fakir enjoying themselves in a snowball fight, and Fakir wasn't angry at her. "Wow."

"This curse might break, yet," Rachel smiled. Then they all began to smile.

XXX

Later that evening after the snowball fight had ended and they were in warm and dry clothes, Fakir wrote out a invitation to Leo and had one of his messengers, a carrier pigeon, take the letter to Tora and Leo's old cottage. Although the pigeon didn't find Leo, he placed the letter which he'd carried in his beak, into the mail slot on the front door and then he returned to the castle.

Tora was quite grateful for Fakir's generosity as well as very excited. She couldn't wait to see Leo again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"So She Dances" is by Josh Groban.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After sending off the letter, Tora and Fakir sat in front of the fire in the parlor, drinking hot chocolate and reading to each other.

Fakir seemed fidgety, which led Tora to guess that there was something on his mind.

"Is everything all right, Fakir?" asked Tora.

Fakir hesitantly nodded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Tora, concerned.

Fakir nodded once again and then sighed. "Tora, I have to say that you've bring joy to me in ways I thought were impossible. For years I thought I lost all ability to love or even care about anyone else before. I think it's time you learn about the castle and the curse, and the lady in the picture."

Tora had questions she wanted to ask but decided it was best to just listen until Fakir had finished, so she scooted closer to Fakir and was silent.

Fakir took a deep breath and began his tale. "You see long ago, I was the knight for the king and queen of this land, this castle was a gift to me by the royal family for my courage and valor, as well as the hand of their daughter, Tutu. She was a beautiful princess, not unsimilar to you actually, and we were set to be married, but three days before our wedding, a large flock of crow men attacked the castle, I was able to get out but the king, queen and my beloved Tutu couldn't. I lost everything that day, everything but this castle and its servants, but even then I closed my heart.

"Soon afterwards, an old beggar woman came to the castle, asking for shelter. Had she come earlier, I would've welcomed her with open arms. But by then, I was so consumed by my pain and bitterness that I refused her. I was rude and cruel and I insulted her appearance before I slammed the door on her. The price of my heartlessness was her wrath. She revealed herself to be a fairy, a powerful one too. She was furious with me and as punishment for my cruelty, she placed a powerful curse on me and all who reside in the castle. There is a way to break the curse, but only while that crystal swan in the west wing is still intact."

The expression on Tora's a face was mixture of horror, shock and sympathy. She knew Fakir had had a tragic past but she hadn't know just how painful until now. She inwardly cursed herself for her earlier harsh judgments of Fakir. After everything he'd lost, he had every right to be as he was. Anyone would've been.

"That's why I lost it when you about to touch the crystal swan, it's losing shape as it is," he continued.

Tora cast her eyes down, willing herself not to cry. Fakir didn't need her tears at the moment.

"But that's no excuse for what I did. You didn't know about it and if it hadn't been for me, you could've die. I'm so, so sorry. I was so stupid for yelling at you," said Fakir, his voice thick with emotion.

Tora looked up and saw tears glittering in the knight's eyes before making their way down Fakir's cheeks. He was crying. Tora had never seen him cry before and her heart went out to him.

"Shh, it's all right. Don't cry," she said, soothingly. "I'm not upset with you. I understand now why it was so important." Tora put her hand on Fakir's and rested her head against Fakir's shoulder. "I know what happened was tragic, but you lived for a reason, Tutu wouldn't want this for you, I know she wants to be with you, but she wants you to be happy, even if it's without her."

Fakir wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "You really think so?"

Tora nodded.

Fakir smiled a little. "I think you're right." He sighed again. "Perhaps it is time for me to move on."

Fakir would never stop loving Tutu and he would miss her always, but that didn't mean he couldn't share his heart with Tora. There was a big difference between staying alive and living and Tutu would've wanted Fakir to live a happy life while she waited for him in heaven.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Fakir would swear he saw Tutu's spirit out of the corner of his eye, smiling as she cast her blue gaze at Tora and then Fakir before joining her hands. She then disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

In that moment, Fakir knew that his first love had just blessed Fakir's feelings for Tora and for the first time in so long, he felt as though everything was going to be all right. Finally, Fakir could move on from his past and face his future.

Fakir wrapped an arm around Tora's shoulders and for a few moments, they remained like that. Neither of them said a word as they silently enjoyed each other's company and the peacefulness of the moment.

Eventually, however, they were interrupted when some of the castle servants came up to Tora.

"Pardon me, Miss Tora," said Rachel. "May we speak with you for a few moments in private?"

Tora looked at Fakir who nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you," said Fakir.

"I'll be right back," said Tora. She rose up and followed the servants into an empty room down the hall.

As soon as the door was closed Mytho asked, "Miss Tora, Sir Fakir's birthday is in a few days and we wanted to plan a party, would you please help us out?"

"I'd love to," said Tora. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you might find this odd considering how long we've known Fakir, but we can't quite figure out what he'd like for a present," said Ahiru.

"Ah. I see."

Tora was quiet as she thought of Fakir, what he liked, and what kind of person he was. After a few moments, she had an idea.

"How about a memory book?" suggested Tora. "There are some blank books in the library. We could take one and fill it with pictures and little mementos of Fakir's past and present. And we could leave some pages blank for him to fill."

The memory book would allow Fakir to reflect on his past while still allowing him to look forward to his future.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Rachel.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

XXXXX

And so, the next day, the preparations for the gift went forth.

While Fakir was still asleep in the early hours of the morning, Tora picked out a blank book from the library and met up with her friends. The book was dark blue with a silver swan on the front, just perfect for Fakir.

Everyone had their own jobs. Autor and Mytho collected pictures from around the castle, Rachel and Ahiru gathered little mementos from Fakir's past and Pique made the prettiest silk fabric to wrap the gift in.

Tora started drawing pictures that looked like book illustrations. She looked to the paintings around the castle for inspiration and did her best to do the people in the pictures justice.

Soon afterwards, Tora used flour-paste to place the little mementos from Fakir's past into the memory book.

In addition to pictures of people from Fakir's past and out of a desire for there to be more animals than just that of the swan, Tora also drew images of the castle servants in their animal forms as well as well as a tiger to represent herself. If the book was to include Fakir's past, then Tora needed to be in it as well.

Though it made her blush with embarrassment to think of what she was back then, Tora drew images of her first meeting with Fakir.

Once that was done, she drew pictures of him saving her life and then she drew pictures of the library, the archery contest and of their special dance together.

And soon, it was finished.

xxxxxx

Sometime later, Autor had called a staff meeting in the servants' dining quarters to make sure the final arrangements for Fakir's birthday were in place. And of course, being the control freak that he was, Autor also set about making sure that everyone knew what was at stake if Fakir and Tora didn't fall in love before the crystal swan lost its feathers.

Autor meant well but quite frankly, his lecturing was driving everyone nuts so it came as no surprise when right after he had finished speaking, the castle servants disappeared and he tripped over his feet while trying to avoid the stampede.

Rue, Mytho and Rachel were kind enough to stay behind and help the feline up.

"Oh, Autor. Really, you must learn to relax and let nature take its course," said Mytho.

"I agree with Mytho. I don't think there's much to worry about now. I mean, it's obvious there's a spark between Fakir and Tora," said Rachel.

"There is, there is," agreed Autor, as he gave his chest a quick licking before regaining his composure. "But there's no harm in fanning the flames a little. Besides, we must work hard to make sure they fall in love if we ever expect to be human again."

Rue, Mytho and Rachel couldn't stop themselves from sighing in longing and looking wistful as the thought of being free of the curse at last.

"Ah, human again," said Mytho.

"Human again," echoed Rachel, dreamily.

"Yes, think of what that means," said Mytho, smiling.

 **I'll be cooking again**  
 **Be good-looking again**  
 **With my beautiful girl in my arm**

Mytho bowed and extended his wing to Rue. The crow giggled and placed her wing on Mytho's as though she were imagining being able to hold his hand as only a human could.

 **When I'm human again**  
 **Only human again**  
 **Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...**  
 **I'll be courting again**  
 **Chic and sporting again**

Mytho enfolded Rue into his wings and they nuzzled one another.

 **"Which should cause several husbands alarm!"** teased Rachel.

Everyone laughed.

 **"I'll hop out of my nest and once again be my best,"** declared Mytho.

Mytho scooped up Rachel in his wings and spun her around as the little mouse squeaked in amusement.

 **"I can't wait to be human again!"** said Mytho and Rachel, in unison.

It wasn't just Rue, Mytho, Rachel and Autor who longed to be human again, the other servants did as well. Naturally, they couldn't stop talking about what life would be like once the curse was broken. Pique and the castle seamstresses were the ones gossiping the most as they fashioned new curtains for the windows and the perfect evening wear for Tora and Fakir.

 **When we're human again, only human again**  
 **When we're insects and animals no more**

 **When we're human again, good and human again**

 **"Oh, liebling, won't it all be a rush?"** said Pique, longingly.

 **I'll wear lipstick and blush, and I won't be so small!**  
 **Why, I'll be more than five inches tall!**

 **I'll exude savoir-faire, I'll wear gowns; I'll have hair**  
 **It's my prayer to be human again**

No one could stop talking about their hope for becoming human again or cease daydreaming about it. Shockingly enough, Autor was not an exception to this as he went about his work with Rachel and Mytho.

 **When we're human again, only human again**  
 **When the world once more starts making sense**

 **"I'll be calm for a change,"** said Autor, longingly.

 **"Really? That'd be strange,"** teased Mytho.

Autor scowled. Contrary to popular belief, Autor took no pleasure in being a control freak. It was just, with all the lazy and irresponsible servants in the castle, someone had to be in command and bring order to the chaos.

 **"Can I help it if I'm tense?"** he snapped, as he stretched and cracked his bones. Autor sighed in longing as he thought of his dream for his future.

 **In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea**  
 **Let my early retirement commence**

Autor couldn't stop himself from giving Mytho a look of disdain as he smacked the egret with his paw.

 **Far from fools who are lax, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!**  
 **When I'm human again!**

Autor shrieked as Mytho retaliated by 'accidentally' bumping into the cat and causing Autor to fall into a tub of dish-water.

 **So sweep the dust from the floor**  
 **Let's let some light in the room**  
 **I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now**

The work continued. The floors were swept, the old ratty curtains were taken down and sunshine entered the rooms while new curtains were made and hung up and every space in the castle be it big or small, was dusted until it gleamed.

 **Shine up the brass on the door**  
 **Bring out the dust pail and broom**  
 **If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now**

Every surface was polished until one's reflection could be seen in it. All in all, it looked quite beautiful and although the work was long and tedious, no one cared for their spirits were rising high for the first time in years.

Clara, Giselle, Odette and Aurora worked in teams to open the windows, bringing in some fresh air. **"Open the shutters and let in some air!"**

The breeze was chilly but it felt so nice after working for so long in the hot castle.

Rachel sat on a table, giving orders and overseeing the work. **"Put these here and put those over there."**

The freshly-laundered tablecloths were put on the newly-cleaned table and the bouquets of hothouse flowers were placed wherever they looked the nicest.

The bigger animals grabbed brooms and swept up the ash, dust and soot from the floor, over the balcony and out onto the ground below.

 **Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears, and throw them away!**

It was just to poor Autor's misfortune that he happened to be on the ground where all the recently-swept filth landed. The purple cat spluttered and coughed and gave the servants a harsh glare before he set about cleaning his fur.

The servants were practically dancing as they mopped up the ballroom with buckets of hot, soapy water and lemon.

 **We'll be human again, only human again**  
 **When the girl finally sets us all free**

Before long, the marble floor was shining beautifully and smelling lemony fresh. It looked rather stunning.

 **Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again**  
 **We'll resume our long-lost Hochgefühl**

It was going to be simply wonderful to be free of the curse, to be human and not an animal and simply be able to be one's former self once again.

 **We'll be playing again**  
 **Holidaying again**  
 **And we're praying it's A-S-A-P!**

It was something everyone had been longing for for so many years and now that it was on the verge of happening, it was no wonder that there was some eager impatience to be found among the castle servants.

 **We will push, we will shove; they will both fall in love**  
 **And we'll finally be human again**

Meanwhile, Tora was reading to Fakir in the library.

"...and so, Aladdin and his beloved Princess were wed and they lived happily ever after," said Tora, as she closed the book.

Fakir couldn't stop himself from sighing in content. "That was wonderful."

But whether Fakir was referring to the story itself or simply the sound of Tora's voice as she read to him, no one could say.

"I know, isn't it? It's one of my favorite stories," said Tora, smiling.

Fakir nodded in agreement. "What should we read now?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd read me something that you wrote," said Tora, hesitantly. Ever since she'd been told that Fakir was a writer, Tora had been longing to read one of Fakir's stories. "Please?"

Fakir hesitated. It'd been a long time since he'd shown anyone his written works. Partly because he was a private person and partly because he always felt his work wasn't good enough. But one look at Tora's pleading eyes caused Fakir to cave in.

"All right. Wait here a moment."

Fakir disappeared into the West Wing and eventually returned with what he thought was the best pick of his stories. It was the story of a Prince who had defeated a terrible monster at the cost of losing his heart and identity and how when the monster was nearly resurrected by dark forces. It also told of a Princess who'd fallen in love with the Prince helped not only restore the Prince but also destroy the monster for good and of their subsequent wedding.

"Once upon a time, there was a mighty Prince..." began Fakir.

Unbeknownst to the couple in the library, two of the castle servants were cleaning the library windows and watching them with glee.

 **We'll be dancing again!**  
 **We'll be twirling again!**  
 **We'll be whirling around with such ease!**

The weather had gotten rather warm and ideal for gardening, so the castle groundskeepers made themselves busy by making the garden beautiful once again. They pruned the trees and planted stunning flowers of every shape and colors.

 **When we're human again, only human again**  
 **We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes**

The grass was neatly trimmed and no longer looked like an out-of-control jungle. The hedges and bushes were trimmed and cut into rather unique shapes, making the garden looking incredible.

 **We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again**  
 **Stepping, striding, as fine as you please**

And finally, the fountain was turned on for the first time in years. Crystal clear water poured out as everyone cheered.

 **Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was**  
 **On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn**  
 **And we're all human again!**

XXXX

Later that evening, Fakir was something of a nervous wreck as he prepared for his evening with Tora. He'd been washed and perfumed and his hair groomed, and now he was getting into his evening clothes.

On the outside, he was beginning to look like a proper gentleman but on the inside, he felt like throwing up.

"Fakir, you're shaking like a leaf," said Mytho, concerned as he handed Fakir his suit coat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this," admitted Fakir. "I think I'd better cancel tonight's plans."

Mytho gave Fakir an understanding and sympathetic look. "You're not going to cancel. You're just nervous. It's perfectly natural. I was far worse when I first started courting Rue, remember?"

Fakir nodded. He remembered all too well how much of a shy and nervous wreck Mytho had been on the eve of his first night out with Rue. But with Fakir's help, Mytho had overcome his fears and it had worked out wonderfully.

"Mytho, help me," begged Fakir. "I'm losing my mind."

"First of all, take a deep breath and have yourself a drink," said Mytho, firmly.

Fakir took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth before downing a small glass of brandy. Miraculously, it managed to ease away some of Fakir's fear but he still felt a bit nervous.

"Now just go over tonight's itinerary," said Mytho. "Tonight, you'll join Tora for a delicious dinner, then you'll share a dance in the ballroom and then when the moment's right, you'll confess your love."

"Yes. I'll confess my..." Fakir's face fell and he shook his head. "No, I can't."

Having been in Fakir's place once before, Mytho bit back the urge to sigh in exasperation. "Fakir, you need to calm down. I know it seems like telling Tora how you feel is a great ordeal, but it's actually quite easy. Believe me, I know."

"If you say so," muttered Fakir.

Privately, he doubted tonight was going to go well. He kept envisioning the worst-case scenarios, one of which was confessing his love only to be heartbroken when he learned that his feelings weren't reciprocated. Fakir knew the odds of that happening were slim considering that everything Tora said and did implied that she cared for him, but if he was wrong then the heartbreak would be more than he could bear.

Fakir was snapped out of his thoughts when Autor entered the room.

"Pardon me, sir, but your lady awaits you," meowed Autor.

The moment had arrived. Fakir ignored the pounding of his heart, took a deep breath and walked to his intended destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a grand staircase that split into two different directions.

On the right-hand side stood Fakir, his green hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and he was dressed in a dark blue suit with silver brocade.

On the left-hand side stood Tora. Her red hair was shining in the candlelight, a copper and sapphire tiara gleamed on her head, her wrists and neck were adorned with sapphire jewelry and she was dressed in a beautiful long and flowing orange ball gown with black stripes around the neck.

Tora smiled at Fakir as she descended the staircase.

When Fakir met her at the foot of the stairs, he returned the smile and bowed.

Tora curtsied in response and then took Fakir's offered arm as they walked to dinner.

Ahiru and Rachel watched the couple with smiles on their faces as Rachel sang a beautiful love song.

 **Tale as old as time**  
 **True as it can be**  
 **Barely even friends**  
 **Then somebody bends**  
 **Unexpectedly**

Fakir and Tora sat down to dinner and soon one of the castle's violinists played a sweet melody as they wined and dined.

 **Just a little change**  
 **Small to say the least**  
 **Both a little scared**  
 **Neither one prepared**  
 **Beauty and the Knight**

When dinner ended, Tora eagerly rose up from her seat and took Fakir's hand. Fakir smiled as he allowed Tora to led him into the ballroom.

He gulped a little nervously as Tora took his hand in hers and placed his other hand on her waist. Tora's smile miraculously washed away Fakir's nervousness and then he led Tora in a beautiful dance across the marble floor.

 **Ever just the same**  
 **Ever a surprise**  
 **Ever as before**  
 **Ever just as sure**  
 **As the sun will rise**

Fakir and Tora's dance steps began to quicken and then they would come to a graceful stop. Tora would pull away while holding Fakir's hand and then he'd pull her back as she twirled ever so nicely.

 **Tale as old as time**  
 **Tune as old as song**  
 **Bittersweet and strange**  
 **Finding you can change**  
 **Learning you were wrong**

Tora never ceased smiling at Fakir.

 **Certain as the sun**  
 **Rising in the east**  
 **Tale as old as time**

As their dance began to slow, Fakir's heart beat even faster as Tora slowly laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing lullaby that was the sound of Fakir's heart. Fakir rested his chin above Tora's head, silently enjoying their closeness.

 **Song as old as rhyme**  
 **Beauty and the Knight**  
 **Tale as old as time**  
 **Song as old as rhyme**  
 **Beauty and the Knight**

Fakir and Tora continued to dance not only across the ballroom but onto the balcony outside where it was quiet and peaceful.

When they were outside, Fakir and Tora sat down on the balcony's stone bench.

"You seem a little nervous," remarked Fakir. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine. I just...I have a birthday present for you, from all of us," she admitted.

Fakir was surprised. "What?"

Fakir had remembered his birthday, but hadn't thought anyone would think to celebrate it or anything of the sort. He certainly hadn't expected Tora to even know when his birthday was, much less give him a gift.

Tora rose up from her seat. "Wait here a moment."

Without waiting for a reply, Tora went back inside and returned carrying a parcel wrapped in silk. She handed it to Fakir before sitting across from him on the bench.

Carefully as he had no wish to ruin the masterfully woven silk fabric, Fakir unwrapped his birthday present. When he saw it was a book, he carefully looked through each and every page that was filled with the pictures and mementos of his past and present. Before long, tears came to Fakir's eyes.

At the sight of Fakir's tears, Tora wondered if she'd made a mistake with the gift. "Fakir, I'm sorry. I—"

Tora was cut off when Fakir suddenly held her tight.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for everything."

The memory book meant more to Fakir than Tora knew and he was so grateful for it.

Tora felt a wave of relief and smiled as she returned Fakir's embrace. "It was my pleasure."

XXX

From their hiding place, the castle servants watched and exchanged overjoyed looks.

After such a tender moment, surely confessions of love and the breaking of the curse would follow. But more importantly, they were just glad to see Fakir finally happy after so many long and painful years.

Rachel smiled in contentment before she patted Ahiru's wing, catching her daughter's attention. "Off to the pond with you, Ahiru. It's past your bedtime."

"Okay, Mother." Ahiru knelt down and nuzzled Rachel. "Good-night."

Rachel placed a kiss on Ahiru's feathered head. "Sweet dreams, dear."

Ahiru nodded and then departed from the ballroom. But not until after she'd peeked out from the side to smile at Fakir and Tora.

XXX

When Tora and Fakir broke apart, Tora took a moment to fluff up her skirt a bit and smooth her hair while Fakir rubbed his neck nervously and moved a little closer to Tora.

"Tora...are you happy here with me?" asked Fakir.

Tora hesitantly nodded. "Yes..."

She looked off into the distance which worried Fakir.

"What's wrong?" asked Fakir, worried.

Tora sighed and looked up at Fakir in desperation. "I'm worried about Leo. He should've been here by now and we haven't heard so much as a whisper from him. I miss him so much and I wish...I wish I could see him again, just for a moment."

Fakir had a lump in his throat and concealed his disappointment as he turned his head away. Of course Tora was missing her brother. He was her only blood-kin left. Why should she think of Fakir?

Fakir would've wallowed in self-pity for a great deal longer but then he became excited as an idea came to him.

"There is a way you can see him," said Fakir. He took her hands in his. "Come with me."

Tora looked curious but didn't say a word as Fakir led her to the West Wing.

The crystal swan looked worse than ever. The cracks had grown in number as well as size and there were but a few feathers left. But the crystal swan was ignored as Fakir retrieved his magic book and quill.

"This book is like no other," said Fakir, as he held it out to her. "An enchantment was placed on it when I was cursed. With it, you can write something down and see anything you wish. All you need to do is ask."

Tora looked astonished but nevertheless, she did as Fakir instructed. She opened the book and wrote out, 'I would like to see my brother, Leo...please?'

The book gave a jerk and then there was a great flash of light before an image of Leo appeared on the page. To Tora's horror, she saw Leo staggering through the woods as the wind blew fiercely around him. Leo was sporting injuries from the forest and its creatures, he was deathly pale and sweating and then after a terrible coughing fit, he collapsed and did not rise again.

"Leo!" cried Tora, as tears came to her eyes. "He came looking for me but he's lost in the woods. He's sick and all alone. He might be dying! Oh, Leo!"

Fakir's heart ached for Tora and after glancing at the crystal swan, he made his decision.

"You...you should be with him," choked Fakir.

Tora stared at Fakir. "What?"

"You said you would stay until I gave my consent for you to leave. Well, I'm granting it now," said Fakir. It was killing him inside to do this but he knew it was the right thing to do. "You are no longer my prisoner."

Tora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm free? But Fakir..."

"Shh," interrupted Fakir. "Go find your brother, bring him to your cottage and make him well again. He needs you."

Tora looked at Fakir gratefully and then she gently caressed his cheek. "Come with me," she begged.

Fakir shook his head as he stroked her hair. "We both know I can't," he murmured. "Just do me one favor. Keep the book and the quill so that you can always have a way to look back and remember me."

Tora wrapped an arm around Fakir's neck. "Thank you for everything."

She placed a kiss on Fakir's cheek and then departed from the West Wing.

Mere moments after Tora left, Autor entered the West Wing in high spirits as he was under the belief that Fakir and Tora had just confessed their love and the spell would soon be broken.

"Well, Fakir, I must say everything's going just peachy. I knew you had it in you," said Autor, grinning.

Fakir hung his head and didn't even look at Autor. "I let her go," he said, his voice was thick with sadness.

Autor laughed. "Oh, yes. Splendid. You let her—" Autor's brain caught up with Fakir's words and the cat's face fell as he gasped in horror. "You did what?! How...how could you do that?"

Autor couldn't fathom why Fakir would let Tora leave when the knight knew perfectly well that the girl was their only hope of the curse ever being broken.

"I had to," said Fakir.

"Had to?" echoed Autor, in disbelief. "Why?"

Fakir raised his head and looked at Autor with such pain in his tear-filled eyes that Autor felt like crying himself.

"Because...I love her," confessed Fakir.

Autor needed no further explanation. He simply bowed his head in respect for the knight. "Understood, sir."

Knowing Fakir would need time alone, Autor respectfully departed without another word.

xxxxxxxx

After leaving the West Wing, Autor summoned Rachel, Rue, Mytho and Ahiru to inform them of Fakir's decision. Their reactions were similar to Autor's.

"He did WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Autor sadly nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

Ahiru looked distraught. "She's going away?"

The little duck couldn't understand why Tora was leaving their makeshift family at all, never mind leaving without saying good-bye.

"But he was so close!" moaned Mytho.

Rachel sighed and looked both sad and proud. "After all this time, he's finally learned to love again."

The little mouse was glad that the walls surrounded Fakir's heart had finally broken but she also felt sad for him as well as everyone else.

Mytho's face lit up. "That's it, then! That should break the spell!"

Rue shook her head. "It's not enough, Mytho. For the curse to break, Fakir not only must love but he must also be loved in return."

Mytho's face fell. "Oh, right."

"And now it's too late," bemoaned Autor.

They all understood why Fakir had done what he did, but at the same time they wished he hadn't for now there was no hope of ever being free and human again.

While the adults continued to wallow in their own misery, Ahiru scurried away to find Tora and get some answers.

XXX

As Tora departed from the castle, Fakir watched from the balcony in the West Wing.

He knew he'd done the right thing but it didn't prevent the feeling of his heart being torn to shreds and he roared in agonizing grief.

Tora rode as quickly as possible in search of her brother. When she was certain she was in the same area that Leo had been in when she'd seen him in the magic book, she descended from Arik's back and cupped her mouth as she called out for him.

"Leo? Leo! Leo, answer me!"

Arik neighed loudly, causing Tora to turn around and see Leo lying face down in a snowbank.

"Leo..."

Tora brushed the snow off her brother and then placed her ear on his chest. Much to her relief, Leo unconscious but at least he was still breathing and his heart was still beating. He was alive but he needed help and quick.

Leo was placed onto Arik's back and they quickly rode back to their humble cottage.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Tora, their arrival was watched by Sato, who was hiding in a makeshift snow fort in front of the cottage.

"They're back!" said Sato, to himself. He dusted the snow off himself and made his way to the village.

Sato was eager to report back to Karasu and make himself warm and healthy again as he'd gotten sick from exposure to the winter elements. But he was also beginning to think twice about his life as Karasu's lackey. Ever since Karasu had defended Sato from bullies when they were children, he had looked up to Karasu and he'd always helped out him no matter the cost to himself.

But despite Sato's unwavering loyalty and friendship, Karasu never seemed to appreciate him in the slightest. Sato was sick as a dog from doing what Karasu asked, but deep down he knew he probably wasn't going to get a word of thanks or even a smile from Karasu. Was it time, perhaps, for Sato to break free and choose a different life?

XXX

Slowly but surely, Leo returned to consciousness. His head felt foggy and ached and his breathing was ragged but he felt far better than he had in quite some time. When his blurry vision cleared, Leo's eyes met that of his sister's as she dabbed at his face with a damp cloth.

"Tora?" he whispered, in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

Tora smiled. "It's me, Leo. I'm home."

Leo could not prevent the sob of joy he emitted as he sat up and held Tora in a tight embrace.

"Thank heavens you're all right. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," said Leo, as he stroked her hair.

Tora buried her face in the crook of Leo's neck. "I've missed you so much."

They remained like that for a few moments more before finally breaking apart.

Leo placed his hands on Tora's shoulders and looked over her, as if he was checking for injuries or the like. "I'm so happy to have you home again, but you must tell me...how did you escape that wretched Beast?"

"He's not wretched, Leo," said Tora. "And I didn't escape. Fakir let me go."

Leo stared at Tora in stunned disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. That horrible beast who'd not only imprisoned Leo and kept his sister prisoner, not only had an actual name but had let Tora go? It was madness! But Tora was no liar and if she said it had happened, the it must've.

"I know it seems hard to believe but Fakir's not the same as he was when we first met him," said Tora. "Fakir's different now. He's...he's changed somehow. I'll prove it."

She bent down and picked up the forsaken invitation.

"You must've left before this arrived. Fakir knew how much I missed you so he invited you back to the castle as his guest," explained Tora.

Leo was silent as he looked over the invitation in shock. It was just as Tora had said. It was proof that the Beast had indeed changed into something far greater than Leo could've imagined.

"I don't know what to say..." murmured Leo.

Tora nodded understanding. Nothing needed to be said. She understood Leo's feelings all too well.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise from Tora bag which was sitting on the bedside table.

Moments later, the bag fell onto the bed and a little yellow duck spilled out of it.

"Ah, a stowaway," chuckled Leo, as he helped the duck stand up. "I didn't think I'd see you again, little one. Are you all right?"

Ahiru nodded and nuzzled Leo's hand as he stroked her head. She turned and looked at Tora apologetically.

"Sorry I stowed away, Tora," she said. "I hope you're not mad at me."

But Tora wasn't mad in the slightest. "Not at all. I am curious, though. What made you decide to come with me?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Ahiru. She tilted her head. "Tora...why'd you leave without saying good-bye? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, sweetheart..." Tora scooped up Ahiru and held her close. "I'm sorry I left as I did. I love you all very much. But Leo was lost in the woods and sick. He needed me and there was no time to waste. But I always planned on coming back with Leo as soon as he was recovered. Do you forgive me?"

Ahiru snuggled close. "Of course I do. I understand. I would've done the same if it'd been my mother."

Tora smiled. She was grateful for Ahiru's understanding. The duck had become like a sister to Tora and the girl had no desire to lose that bond.

The peaceful moment was disturbed when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Tora was closest to the door so she promptly answered it.

When she saw Herr D'arque on the other side, Tora immediately felt uneasy.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to collect your brother," he said.

Tora gasped in horror when she saw an angry armed mob outside standing beside a wooden carriage with the word, 'Asylum' painted in large red letters on the side.

Tora's horror quickly turned to rage. "My brother's not crazy!"

The town's bartender emerged from the crowd, carrying a torch. "He was raving like a lunatic some time ago, claiming you'd been locked up by a monster! We all heard him, didn't we? He was raving like a lunatic!"

"Yeah!" cried the mob.

Tora began backing away to try and close and barricade the door. "You'll have my brother over my dead body!"

"Tora?"

Leo made the mistake of joining Tora on the front steps and catching the attention of the mob.

"Ah, Leo. Tell us again, won't you? Just how big was the beast?" sneered the bartender.

Leo looked flustered and struggled to explain himself. "He was seven...no, eight feet tall!"

The mob just jeered and sneered at Leo.

"You don't get much crazier than that!"

Leo looked scared. "It's true! I swear to you, it's true!"

Herr D'arque waved his hand. "Take him away."

And with that, Herr D'arque's men quickly moved in and began hauling Leo away to the carriage.

"Let go of me!" yelled Leo, as he struggled against his captors.

Tora ran to her brother's side and tried to pull the orderlies off Leo.

"No! You can't do this!" she said, angrily.

But Tora was just shoved off and she fell onto the ground.

Karasu, who'd been watching from the sidelines, then made his move as he helped Tora to stand.

"Oh, Tora, I'm so sorry this has happened," said Karasu, sweetly.

Knowing Karasu had influence, Tora desperately turned to him for help. "Karasu, please. You have to stop this. You know Leo isn't crazy!"

Karasu grinned a sickening grin. "Well, I suppose I could arrange for his release. If..."

Tora's eyes narrowed at Karasu's tone. "If what?"

"If you marry me," said Karasu, smugly.

Suddenly everything became clear and in a fit of rage, Tora slapped Karasu hard.

"You bilge rat! You planned this! You couldn't woo me into marrying you, so you decided to blackmail me?" she yelled, furiously.

Karasu rubbed his red cheek as he placed an arm around Tora's shoulders. "Whatever I want, I get. And if you want your precious brother to be free, then all you have to do is say one little word. Will you marry me?"

Tora slapped him again and pushed him away. "Never!"

Stung and angry by Tora's stubborn refusal, Karasu lost his temper. "Fine! Have it your way!"

"Tora!" cried Leo.

Despite her reluctance to expose Fakir, Tora knew she had no other choice. She quickly ran inside and retrieved the magic book.

"My brother's not crazy and I can prove it!" yelled Tora.

Quickly, Tora wrote out, 'Show me Fakir!'

Everyone gasped in shock and horror as the book's magic was invoked and an image of Fakir, roaring in pain in the West Wing appeared on the page of the book. Karasu's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, the orderlies released Leo and no one moved.

"Is it dangerous?" asked a terrified woman.

Tora leapt to Fakir's defense. "No, no! He'd never harm any innocent life!"

The mob was not convinced and they began backing away from Tora.

"Please, I know he looks like a beast, but his heart is pure! He's kind, intelligent and gentle," said Tora. She looked fondly at Fakir's image in the book and stroked it with her finger. "He's more than what he seems. He's my protector and my friend."

Karasu's anger strengthened as he realized that Tora had fallen in love with the beast. He grabbed Tora's shoulders and made her look at him.

"You're in love with that disgusting monster, aren't you?" he demanded.

Tora glared at Karasu. "Fakir is no monster, Karasu! You are!"

The mob gasped in shock at Tora's declaration and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Karasu, one of the town's most respected and powerful men, a monster? How could Tora say such a thing?

"She's right!"

Much to Tora's shock, Sato stepped forward and stood beside Tora.

"Sato, just what do you think you're doing?" growled Karasu. "Get back to your place!"

"I am in my place!" snapped Sato. "And I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago, you brainless good-for-nothing loser!"

Karasu looked flabbergasted at being insulted by his lackey and he wasn't the only one. Everyone else was staring with their jaws dropped and Tora was torn between feeling stunned at Sato's behavior and laughing at the look on Karasu's face.

Sato turned to the mob. "All my life, I've looked up to Karasu, been his friend as well as his slave and not once did he ever treat me with an ounce of respect or kindness! All this heartless freak cares about is himself and his own petty interests! Take it from me, he'll only lead you all into a life of misery if you follow him! Well, I say that's wrong! Tora never lies and if she says that this beast is no beast and that Karasu's the real monster, then I agree!"

Tora gave Sato a grateful look. "Thank you, Sato."

Sato looked startled. No one had said such kind words to him before. Tears glistened in Sato's eyes as he smiled at Tora. "My pleasure."

But any hope Sato and Tora had of convincing the mob to listen to them quickly went up in smoke.

Karasu's eyes became two narrow slits of black fire. "You'll both pay for this. If I can't have you, Tora, then neither shall he!"

"Karasu..." growled Tora.

But Karasu pushed Tora aside and took command of the mob. "She's as crazy as her brother and Sato's just the same! The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" cried Tora. She knew what was happening but she couldn't stop Karasu.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" declared Karasu.

Much to Tora's horror, the mob yelled in agreement with Karasu, proving that it was easier to bring people together with fear and hatred rather than peace and harmony.


	8. Chapter 8

**I thank Brightfire15 for helping me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Karasu's right! **We're not safe until the beast is dead! He'll come stalking us at night!"** said a farmer, as he tightly clutched his pitchfork.

 **"He'll sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"** fretted the farmer's wife.

 **"He'll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"** said a woodcutter.

Pleased that his plan was working, Karasu aroused the mob's fears and anger even further .

 **So it's time to take some action, boys**  
 **It's time to follow me!**  
 **Through the mist, through the woods**  
 **Through the darkness and the shadows**  
 **It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride**

Karasu took a torch and tossed it a giant bale of hay, lighting on fire and creating his stage and he created terrifying shadow figures on the brick wall of Tora's cottage.

 **Say a prayer, then we're there**  
 **At the drawbridge of a castle**  
 **And there's something truly terrible inside**

Karasu grabbed the magic book and showed anyone who would look, a closer view of Fakir's image. The knight-turned-beast did look truly terrifying and hideous, which only furthered strengthened everyone's belief in what Karasu was saying.

 **It's a beast! He's got claws,**  
 **Razor sharp ones!**  
 **Massive scars! Killer teeth for the feast!**  
 **Hear him roar! See him foam!**  
 **But we're not coming home until he's dead!**  
 **Good and dead!**  
 **Kill the Beast!**

Those who weren't persuaded earlier were so now after Karasu's speech. They yelled and cheered "kill the Beast!" as they armed themselves and lit more torches as they prepared to invade Fakir's castle. They knew where to go, for the magic book had shown them the way via a map it had created when Tora had invoked its enchantment.

As he no longer needed the book, Karasu tossed it at Tora and then got on his horse, prepared to lead the charge.

Tora shoved the magic book into Leo's hands and then she grabbed Karasu's arm. "No! I won't let you do this!"

Karasu sneered and flung Tora aside like she was nothing. "Try and stop us!"

Sato and Leo helped Tora to stand.

"Are you all right?" asked Sato.

Tora shook her head and looked distraught. "No, I'm not all right! This is all my fault! I have to go back and warn Fakir!"

"I'm coming with you," said Leo, firmly.

"What? No! Leo, you're not well enough and it's too dangerous!" protested Tora. "You have to stay here."

Leo stubbornly shook his head. "I don't care! I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"I'll come with you and help Leo," offered Sato.

Realizing she could not win this fight, Tora conceded. "Fine, but we'd better hurry."

Quickly, Tora ran back into the cottage, grabbed her cloak along with Ahiru, and then departed in the darkness with Leo and Sato. All the while, she prayed that they'd get there in time to warn Fakir and the others.

XXX

No one noticed their absence, which was quite lucky for them as Karasu led the mob to the castle.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me?" he demanded.

The responses came quicker than one could blink.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

 **"Light your torch, mount your horse!"** cried the mob.

 **"Screw your courage to the sticking place!"** said Karasu.

The mob was counting on Karasu to lead the way and he did not fail them.

 **Through a mist, to a wood,**  
 **Where within a haunted castle,**  
 **Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**

Karasu led the mob through the town and out into the forest where they began chopping down the biggest tree they could find with their axes and saws, so they could use it for a battering ram.

 **It's a beast,**  
 **One who's heartless and dangerous**  
 **We won't rest**  
 **'Til he's good and deceased!**

 **Sally forth, tally ho,**  
 **Grab your sword, grab your bow**  
 **Praise the Lord and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" yelled Karasu.

XXX

Meanwhile, even though Arik was galloping as quickly as he could, they were still far behind the mob. It did not bode well for them.

"I don't think we're going to make it," said Sato. He looked distraught. "I'm sorry, Tora. This is all my fault. I'm probably slowing you down."

"It's not your fault," said Tora.

Tora knew he wasn't just apologizing for the extra weight on the horse. Sato was also apologizing for what he'd done while under the delusion that Karasu was a good man. But Tora wasn't angry with Sato, not anymore.

"Your apology's accepted but it doesn't change the fact that Fakir's doomed unless we warn him of what's coming," said Leo.

Leo had a point. They had to be quicker, but how? Arik was already going as fast as he could. What more could they do? Then suddenly, Tora had an idea and she looked at Ahiru, who was nestled in Leo's arms.

"Ahiru, how good's your flying?" asked Tora.

Ahiru looked surprised by the question but then she realized what Tora was asking and the little duck stood tall.

"Good enough," she replied.

Tora took a spare bit of parchment from her pocket and scribbled out a warning to Fakir and tied it to Ahiru's leg with a piece of twine.

"Fly quickly and safely," said Tora.

"I will, Miss Tora!" quacked Ahiru.

Despite the sudden rain and harsh winds that were blowing, Ahiru took flight and headed straight for the castle.

After the tree intended to be used as a battering ram was cut down and the branches sliced off, the mob continued on to the castle.

 **We don't like, what we don't**  
 **Understand, it frankly scares us**  
 **And this monster is mysterious at least!**

 **Bring your guns, bring your knives,**  
 **Save your children and your wives,**  
 **We'll save our village and our lives,**  
 **We'll kill the beast!**

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the castle, while Rachel was frantically searching for her missing daughter, the others servants were moping and whining about their misfortunes. Among their complaining voices, Autor's was the loudest of them all.

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" grumbled Autor.

"Maybe it would've been better if she'd never come at all," said Mytho, sadly. He didn't mean what he'd said, but he wasn't in the happiest of moods at the moment.

Suddenly, there was a fierce tapping on the window and when they turned to the source of the noise, they were both shocked and relieved to see Ahiru at the window.

"Ahiru? What's she doing out there?" exclaimed Autor.

"Don't just stand there, you daft furball! Let her in!" said Mytho.

Autor snapped into action. Quickly, they opened the window and the little duck came in. She was breathing hard and soaked to the bone.

"Where on earth have you been, young lady? Your mother's been worried sick!" scolded Autor.

Ahiru shook her feathers of the rainwater before replying. "I was with Miss Tora, but never mind that now! Trouble's coming! Read this!" She held out her leg which still held the letter tied to it.

After getting the letter off and reading it, Autor and Mytho were horrified.

"We're about to be invaded by encroachers!" cried Autor.

"Not 'about to be'! We are!" quacked Ahiru, as she glanced out the window. "Look!"

The egret and cat joined Ahiru at the window and saw the mob was already much closer than they'd feared.

Despite his fear, Autor took command of the situation. "Ahiru, you're with me. We'll find your mother and warn the staff of what's happening! Mytho, go warn Fakir of the mob! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!"

Mytho and Ahiru nodded and they took off to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" yelled Karasu.

XXX

After being informed of the danger at hand, the castle servants made their way to the entrance hall to barricade the door. They were all scared to death but they were also quite brave as they prepared for what was to come.

 **Hearts ablaze, banners high!**  
 **We go marching into battle,**  
 **Unafraid, although the danger just increased!**

Outside, the mob raised their makeshift battering ram.

 **Raise the flag, sing the song**  
 **Here we come, we're fifty strong**  
 **And fifty German men can't be wrong,**  
 **Let's kill the beast!**

And with great relish, the mob struck at the front door of the castle with all the might. Slowly but surely, making their entrance into the castle.

XXX

Mytho went to the West Wing, pushed the door open and went inside. Save for the glow of the crystal swan, the room was pitch black though Mytho could just make out Fakir's form.

Fakir was slouched against the window, looking more broken than Mytho had ever seen before.

"Pardon me, Fakir..." began Mytho.

"Leave me in peace," said Fakir. His tone lacked his usual bite which only furthered worried Mytho.

"I wish I could, but I can't. The castle's under attack," said Mytho. "What should we do?"

Fakir sighed. "Evacuate the castle. You and the rest of the staff must flee through the back entrance."

Mytho was stunned. Flee the castle? Retreat was often a wiser course than a fight, but Fakir had never retreated or given such an order before in his life! Then Mytho's brain caught up with the rest of Fakir's words.

"Won't you come with us?" asked Mytho.

Fakir shook head. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"What?!" exclaimed Mytho. How could Fakir say such a thing? Didn't he know what he meant to the castle's residents? Fakir was more than just their lord and master, he was their friend and part of their makeshift family. "But Fakir, you can't! Tora wouldn't want you to give up your life and neither do we!"

Mytho hoped his pleadings got through to Fakir but it was no use. Fakir's heart and spirit were broken and he had neither the strength nor the will to fight for anything, not even his own life.

"If they want me, they can have me," said Fakir, firmly. "Now, go. Go!"

Mytho did not need to be told twice. He quickly departed from the West Wing.

XXX

Outside, the mob was relentless.

 **"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"** they chanted.

Over and over again, they pounded the door and bit by bit, the door began to break from the force of their might.

XXX

The castle servants were doing their best to keep the mob out of the castle but their efforts quickly proving to be in vain.

"This isn't working!" said Rachel.

Mytho flew down into the entrance and looked worried at the terrible sight before him. "Come on, everyone! Think! We must do something!"

The castle was more than just their place of work, it was their home and it was their duty to defend it. They had to do something but what?

There was a moment's silence and then Rue's face lit up. "Wait, I know!"

Quickly, Rue informed everyone of her plan and then everyone took their places.

XXX

Soon afterwards, the mob broke through the front door and went inside, unaware of the trap they were walking into.

Slowly and carefully, the mob crept through the darkness, unaware of the castle servants who were hiding in wait to strike.

When the opportune moment moment arrived, Rue cawed out, "NOW!"

Suddenly, the unsuspecting mob was attacked by all manners of creatures. There were a great many screams from the mob as they were bitten, clawed and chased by the animals.

Whilst everyone else was distracted by the chaos, Karasu slipped away in search of Fakir.

In the entrance hall, the mob received a beating from the castle staff. Some managed to slip away to other sections of the castle but they didn't get far and they sorely regretted going as far as they did. In an empty room, the monkeys tossed all manner of squishy fruit and hard vegetables at the mob. Before the men could retaliated, they were distracted by the squeaking of a mouse up high on a shelf.

"Up here you scurvy scum! Now!" squeaked Rachel.

At Rachel's command, Ahiru led the birds in an aerial attack against the invaders in the kitchen. Bundles of hot coals carried in their beaks were dropped onto the mob and those who avoided the coals were severely pecked by other birds.

Elsewhere, some of the mob were being squashed upon by the bigger, more dangerous animals like the rhinos and hippos.

When Mytho was trapped by the town's butcher who carried a meat cleaver, Autor came to the egret's rescue. The purple feline slid down the banister and then leapt onto the butcher's head, where he sank his claws into the man's face.

"OWW!" cried the butcher.

Mytho took the chance to escape and it was most fortuitous that he did, for it was then that he saw Rue getting her feathers plucked by a rather dreadful man. Immediately, Mytho came to his lover's defense.

"Let her go, you scoundrel!" roared Mytho.

Mytho sank his sharp talons into the man's back and began pecking the living daylights of the scoundrel, who yelled in pain before releasing Rue. Once free, Rue delivered some blows of her own before embracing Mytho.

"You never cease to amaze me," she said.

"I aim to please," said Mytho, smiling.

By now, many of the mob had fled in terror for their lives, determined never to return to "that accursed place" as they called it. But there were a few who remained.

One of the guards who'd been turned into a dog, stole one of the mob member's boots and led them in a chase to Ebine's private section of the kitchen. Thinking they'd won, the men felt rather gleeful but there was a little surprise headed their way.

Suddenly, the dark kitchen lit up with a roaring fire and then Ebine and the other more vicious animals let out terrible roars that showed off all their sharp teeth.

"AUGH!" yelled the mob.

And with that, they were chased out of the castle.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Autor.

The battle was won and everyone cheered and hugged one another in celebration.

XXX

Just then, much to everyone's shock and joy, Tora burst into the castle with Leo and Sato close behind her.

"Miss Tora, you've come back to us!" said Rachel.

"We didn't think you'd return," said Autor.

"I was always going to come back," said Tora. She glanced around the wrecked castle. "I saw the mob fleeing. Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone's quite all right. Your warning came just in time, thank heavens," said Mytho.

Tora looked relieved and then a horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Where're Fakir and Karasu?"

"Fakir's in the West Wing. Who's Karasu?" asked Rachel.

"He's a big guy with bronze hair and black eyes. He would've been carrying a sword along with a bow and arrow," said Sato.

The castle servants exchanged looks and then one of the four little birds piped up.

"I saw someone like that headed upstairs just two minutes ago," said Giselle.

Everyone stared at the little bird in horror.

"WHAT?! And you didn't think to mention this before?" yowled Autor, angrily.

Tora came in between Autor and the tiny bird before it could become Autor's dinner.

"There's no time to argue about this! Get me a bow and a quiver of arrows, now!" ordered Tora.

Mytho did as commanded as swiftly as possible. "What're you going to do?"

Tora slung the quiver over her shoulder and tightly gripped her bow. "It's time I did something I should've done a long time ago."

One way or another, this was going to end tonight.

XXX

After searching through every room he could find, Karasu came upon the West Wing. He really hoped that the beast was in there for he was beginning to lose his patience. When he flung open the door, Karasu glanced around and much to his delight, Fakir was there, exactly as Mytho had left him earlier.

Karasu fired off a warning shot with his bow and arrow, but Fakir only looked up for a second. Fakir groaned softly before pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He didn't care what happened to him now. Without Tora, he had no reason to fight for his life.

Fakir was not putting up a fight but Karasu wasn't taking chances. He fired off another arrow, this time it hit Fakir in the back. The knight roared in pain from the arrow and then Karasu charged at Fakir, plowing right into his stomach.

The force from the blow threw them both through the window and out onto the balcony.

As it rained heavily around them, Karasu rose up and ran over to Fakir. He kicked Fakir in the side, bruising the knight's ribs.

"Get up!" snarled Karasu. When Fakir didn't move, Karasu kicked him again. "Get up!"

But Fakir wouldn't defend himself.

"What's the matter, Beast?" sneered Karasu. "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Fakir didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and groaned softly again, happily awaiting whatever fate came his way.

"Karasu!"

Karasu turned around and much to his shock, he saw Tora standing behind him, aiming her bow and arrow at him. Her eyes were flaring with pure hatred.

"Don't you take another step!" she snarled.

At the sound of Tora's voice, Fakir lifted his head and gazed at her in hopeful disbelief. "Tora?" he whispered.

Tora's eyes lost their look of hatred and became warm with love as she gazed at Fakir. "I came back, Fakir. I came back for you."

She'd come back for him. Such simple words and yet they gave Fakir the strength he needed. He began to rise up as Karasu glared at Tora.

"You came back for this pathetic waste?" sneered Karasu. "You're an even bigger fool than I thought, Tora!"

"DON'T INSULT HER!" roared Fakir.

Karasu had the decency to look scared witless as Fakir stood his full height, took a defensive stance and let out a powerful roar.

Karasu quickly unsheathed his sword and tried to strike at Fakir, but the knight grabbed in his his blade-like hands and shattered it in his powerful grip before growling menacingly and pushing Karasu away.

Karasu quickly climbed onto the roof but Fakir followed. Fakir crawled on all fours and stalked after Karasu like a predator in the jungle. He took many swipes at Karasu, and Karasu retaliated but neither of their blows struck one another. Lightning cracked and split the sky, startling Karasu and causing him to slid down the tower roof.

Fakir let out a mighty roar before pouncing on Karasu and sending them onto the rooftop down below. They wrestled one another as they slid down the slippery roof and when they landed on solid ground, Karasu kicked Fakir off, sending the knight in the shadows. It was unlucky for Karasu to have done this, for the rows of gargoyles decorating the tower gave Fakir the perfect camouflage as they were all black and menacing and even with the lightning lighting up the sky there was very little light to be had.

Karasu broke off a chunk of loose stone and used it as a club as he crept along the walkway. When Karasu thought he'd found his prey, he swung his weapon at it, only to find that he'd only destroyed a stone gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight!" yelled Karasu.

But there was no reply save for the rumbling thunder and the crack of lightning.

This infuriated Karasu and he decided that he would force Fakir to show himself by provoking the knight.

"Were you in love with her, beast?" sneered Karasu. "Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

Rage boiled in the pit of Tora's stomach at Karasu's insulting words. How dare Karasu presume such things? Honorless swine!

Unbeknownst to Karasu, he'd walked right past Fakir, who was crouching beside a gargoyle.

Furious at hearing Tora being spoken of in such a manner, Fakir growled. As soon as Karasu's back was turned, Fakir emerged from his hiding place and crept up behind Karasu. He stood at full height and raised his bladed hand to strike, but then Karasu's hunter instincts kicked in and he sensed Fakir's presence.

Quickly, Karasu swung his club at Fakir, only to miss several times and then Fakir grabbed the club in his hand and he swung Karasu around. Fakir soon lost his grip and Karasu resumed swinging his club at Fakir, continually missing him. Their fight continued this way until the knight eventually found himself knocked down and backed up against the edge of the roof about to meet his doom.

Believing that he'd won, Karasu laughed loudly.

"It's over, beast! Tora is mine!" roared Karasu.

Karasu's victory cry quickly turned to one of pain when an arrow shot clean through his arm. He pulled back and clutched his arm, allowing Fakir to take the necessary steps to safety.

Karasu looked up at his attacker and saw Tora. She had followed their movements as they'd found and she was aiming another arrow, this time at Karasu's heart.

"I have never been nor will I ever be yours, Karasu!" she yelled, furiously. "There is a monster here, but it's not Fakir!"

Karasu was enraged but before he could take action, Fakir took advantage of the moment by grabbing him by the throat and holding him over the edge of the tower.

Karasu looked terrified as he clutched Fakir's arm. "No, wait, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Fakir's face softened as he remembered the last time he'd heard those words. Despite his justified anger and his desire to rid the world of Karasu forever, Fakir chose a different path.

He pulled Karasu in close. "Get out and never return or the next time your face is seen, you will die," he growled.

Fakir then tossed Karasu aside and the pathetic excuse for a man disappeared into the shadows.

"Fakir!" cried Tora.

Fakir turned around and he felt overjoyed at the sight of his true love. "Tora..."

He began climbing up the tower just as Tora began climbing down to him. When they reached each other at midpoint, Tora placed one hand on Fakir's bladed one while he carefully brushed his other hand against her auburn hair.

"You came back," whispered Fakir. He still couldn't believe that Tora had returned to him. What had Fakir had done to deserve her, he would never know.

Tora smiled and then she wrapped her arms around Fakir and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'll always return to you."

They remained like that for a little while, enjoying the moment.

But when Tora opened her eyes, she saw Karasu sneaking up on Fakir with an unsheathed dagger. Without thinking, she broke away from Fakir's embrace and shoved him aside.

Fakir had no time to react as his bladed fingers caught on the roof's shingles and then suddenly his world came to an end as Karasu's dagger was plunged into Tora's heart.

"NO!" roared Fakir.

The shock from having missed his intended target along with Fakir's loud roar frightened Karasu, so much so that he lost his grip, let out a horrible scream and fell to his death.

Praying he wasn't too late, Fakir quickly grabbed Tora's body and then carefully laid it on the balcony floor.

By now a crowd consisting of Leo, Sato and the castle servants that Tora had been closest to had gathered. Their eyes were glistening with tears and they looked distraught by the tragic sight before them but they respectfully kept their distance.

Tora's wound was deep and her breathing was short and ragged. She opened her eyes half way. "Fakir..."

"Shh, don't talk. Save your strength," said Fakir. "It's going to be all right. You're going to be just fine, Tora."

Even as Fakir said it, he knew it was a lie. No one could survive a blow like that. Tora was going to die and there was no way to prevent.

"Hold me..." she whispered.

Carefully, Fakir wrapped his arms around Tora and held her as though she were a fragile bird's egg.

"I'm so glad you came back to me. I missed you so much," said Fakir.

"I missed you too," said Tora. "I'm glad I'm home."

Fakir's throat tightened. "Home?"

Tora weakly nodded. "You're my home, Fakir. Wherever you are, I'm happy."

Tears came to Fakir's eyes as he held Tora closer. "Wherever we go, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. Wherever you are, that is where I belong."

Tora smiled a little as she touched Fakir's face. "Fakir," she said, her voice a faint whisper. "Before I go, I want you to know..I...I love you..."

Though Tora did not cease breathing, but her hand fell limp to her side and her eyes closed.

"Tora? Tora, please open your eyes!" begged Fakir. "You can't leave me like this!"

Fakir felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as he buried his face in Tora's hair.

"I love you too..." he whispered.

Fakir silently prayed that Tora had heard it.

The final crack on the crystal swan expanded on the swan and the last of its feathers molted. But despite Fakir's declaration of love, nothing occurred. Believing that the curse remained unbroken, the gathered crowd all wept and hung their heads, knowing that all was lost.

Fakir continued to weep and just as Tora drew her last breath, something magical happened.

Brightly colored lights began to descend from the heavens and glowing orbs of light littered the floor of the balcony. Then suddenly, Fakir and Tora were lifted into the air. Bright beams of light shot out of Tora's body as her wound was healed and her health restored. Fakir's arms and legs extended into the air and bright lights shot out of them. His bladed hands became regular ones of flesh-and-blood and his feet became normal human feet and then there was blinding flash of light that shot out of Fakir's torso.

Tora and Fakir were carefully lowered to the ground.

No one moved, they only watched.

It wasn't long before Tora came to and when she did, she was most confused for she could not explain what had just happened. Her wound was gone and the last thing she remembered was fading away in Fakir's arms.

Fakir!

Tora quickly stood up and when she turned around, she saw Fakir's body on the balcony floor. He was covered with his cloak and barely moving. Worried that something was wrong, Tora reached out to touch him, only to draw back when Fakir began to rise up.

Fakir kept his back to Tora. He looked over his hands and the rest of his body and then he turned around.

Tora gasped, for the face she saw was not the one she was accustomed to seeing.

Gone was the form of the hideous, deformed beast she'd fallen in love with and in his place was a slender, handsome young man.

"Tora..." said Fakir, sounding overjoyed. He reached for her and took her hand in his. "It's me."

Tora did not reply at first. Hesitantly, she reached out and stroked back a loose lock of Fakir's hair before she looked into his eyes. Though the rest of Fakir's body had changed, his eyes hadn't and as she looked deeply into Fakir's emerald gaze, she saw the one she'd fallen in love with.

"It is you!" she cried, in delight.

Fakir smiled and gently caressed Tora's cheek before they shared True Love's Kiss.

Fireworks exploded around them as the dark clouds that had surrounded the castle for so many years disappeared and was replaced with a clear, blue sky. The castle was transformed and restored to its former glory. The gargoyles became cherubs and the broken swan became a tiger, the form of Tora's love for her knight.

As Leo came out to embrace his sister and offer his congratulations, he was followed by a trail of animals who were quickly transformed back into their original human forms.

The white egret became a handsome white-haired gentleman.

"Mytho!" exclaimed Fakir, as the old friends embraced. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to be here, Fakir," said Mytho, smiling.

Rue was then restored to her former self and she wasted no time in sharing a proper embrace and kiss with Mytho for the first time in years.

As the young couple did this, the purple feline became a purple-haired man wearing large, round glasses.

"Autor!" said Fakir.

Autor smiled as he was swept into the embrace as well.

"Truly, this is a momentous occasion," said Autor.

Rachel let out a startled squeak before she was restored to her human form.

"Oh, Rachel!" cried Fakir, as they embraced. "Look at us!"

Rachel smiled as she returned the embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Fakir."

"Mama! Mama!"

Ahiru then entered the scene. She was riding on one of the guards who'd been turned into a dog. Moments later, they were transformed into humans once again.

Rachel wept tears of joy as she picked up her daughter and held her close. "Oh, my sweet little girl!"

Mytho looked overjoyed. "This is a miracle!"

Fakir let out a cry of joy as he picked up Tora and swung her around.

XXX

So after Leo granted his blessing and consent, Tora and Fakir were wed and what a wonderful day it was! The entire kingdom paid their respects and offered wishes of good luck for the future happiness of the knight and his bride. But none were as happy for the young couple than their makeshift family and neither could such joy as Tora and Fakir shared could be matched.

To celebrate their happiness at having found love together, Fakir and Tora dressed in their beautiful clothes that they'd worn the night of Fakir's birthday and waltzed together in the ballroom.

Mytho smiled as he watched Fakir and Tora dance together. "Ah, true love."

"Mytho, darling!" called Rue. She waved at him from across the room.

"Coming, my love!"

Before Mytho could go join his lover, however, he was stopped by Autor who was shaking his head.

"Well, Mytho, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" said Autor.

Mytho was surprised by this unexpected turn of events but nevertheless, he accepted Autor's olive branch. "Of course, old friend. After all, I told you that Tora would break the spell."

Autor looked surprised and then shook his head. "Pardon me, Mytho, but I believe I told you."

Mytho frowned and shook his head. "No, you didn't. I told you!"

Autor became quite annoyed. "You most certainly did not, you lovesick featherbrain!"

Furious, Mytho drew his single glove and smacked Autor with it. "En garde, you puffed-up hairball!"

So, it came as no surprise that the guards had to break up the fight ensured between Autor and Mytho.

As Tora and Fakir waltzed by, Leo's eyes brimmed with tears. He was happy for his sister and he wished her all the luck in the world with Fakir.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, Mama?" asked Ahiru.

"Of course, little one, of course," said Rachel, sighing in content.

Ahiru's brow wrinkled as she thought of something. "Do I still have to sleep in the pond?"

Ahiru's innocent little question caused both Leo and Rachel to laugh.

As Fakir and Tora's waltz came to a close, they kissed once more. No matter what happened, they would always be together, their hearts entwined in love eternal.

 **Certain as the sun**  
 **Rising in the east**  
 **Tale as old as time**  
 **Song as old as rhyme**  
 **Beauty and the Knight**  
 **Tale as old as time**  
 **Song as old as rhyme**  
 **Beauty and the Knight!**

The End.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This in the first story of mine that's been completed. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
